Take Me On
by LozieDeanon
Summary: AU. Barnaby applies to an 'adult wrestling team' to pursue his dream of meeting the sexy veteran Wild Tiger. When Tiger proves rude and insulting, can Barnaby rise above his desires and teach the old man a lesson? K/B smut, deanon from the meme.
1. Take Me On

A fill from the Tiger and Bunny Anon Meme. Prompt: _Wild Tiger is a veteran porn wrestler with a reputation for defeating cocky young rookies and pounding them good. Barnaby's been watching his videos since he was just a little twink, and now he wants to see for himself what it's really like. What happens when newbie star Barnaby has his first match with Tiger? Will he be able to defeat his more experienced rival (and claim his ass)? Or would he be happier losing to Wild Tiger?_

Rated M for explicit sexual content.

* * *

Barnaby didn't expect his application to be taken seriously. Firstly, he emailed it to the technical support address for WrestleSexxx, who definitely weren't in charge of personnel. Secondly, the porn industry seemed to like the illusion that its performers were conjured out of thin air, or finely crafted in the same shops they made sex toys. Putting out 'help wanted' ads defeated the purpose of maintaining that _these _people in the videos weren't actually people, and instead lust-crazed sex fiends here for your gratification. He had no idea if these companies even glanced at formal applications from strangers. And thirdly, anyone with access to a search engine would instantly know that Barnaby wasn't the average sexy man looking for sexy work. They could find his high school valedictorian speech, along with his name on the Dean's list at Sternbild U. Working in pornography, to many, would be a grave misuse of his intellect.

Barnaby didn't care. He spent a week trying to properly demonstrate his pornographic qualifications through a resume and cover letter, convey professionalism and willingness without aloofness or debauchery. Four to six business days after he sent his email, his hard work paid off. He received a reply from WrestleSexxx, stating that if he could pay his own travel expenses, they could fit him in an appointment to meet with the executive producer and discuss his future on the show.

He arrived fifteen minutes early, his hair styled, his jewelry shined, his glasses sharp, his clothes modest and classy on the outside—red and white leather jacket, cargo pants, boots—but underneath, shameless and sexy red briefs, skimpy like a Speedo, in case they asked him to strip. He had all the paperwork they might ask for tucked away in a manila folder as well. The WrestleSexxx office didn't actually have 'WrestleSexxx' on the door, just a placard for a larger media distributor, but the address and office number matched the one he had been given exactly. Then, at three in the afternoon on the dot, the door opened and a woman with long brown-blonde hair and immaculate makeup looked out. "Mr. Brooks?" she asked.

"Yes?" Barnaby stood.

"Agnes Joubert. A pleasure," she opened the door wider. "If you'll come this way…"

It looked just like a normal business office. Desk with a computer and wheeled chair, two stationary chairs in front of it, a sofa and coffee table for less formal discussions. The woman indicated one of the chairs, and Barnaby sat as she took the wheeled chair and pulled up Barnaby's resume on her computer.

"Your determination is already a plus," Agnes said, reading over his resume. "We usually have to pull our actors from other sites. It's been a while since we received an application from a complete amateur."

"May I ask why that is?"

"Think of all the men in the world like concentric circles, or a Russian nesting doll," Agnes said. "There's men. Then there are men willing to have sex with men. Then there are men willing to have sex with men for money. _Then _ones willing to be filmed, and then, after all that, men who are willing to be filmed having sex with men for money on film while also putting on a show of wrestling before a live audience." Agnes shook her head. "We usually pull from established actors because they're accustomed to the money and the cameras, but I think we can work with your inexperience."

"I'm not completely inexperienced," Barnaby mentioned.

"Yes, you mentioned your lack of virginity on your resume," Agnes smirked at him. "You're not the face I was expecting to go with such a bold letter. Any reason you're not in modeling instead? Why adult video?"

Barnaby had an answer prepared for this. "Sex is just like modeling, except in sex, there's a winner."

Her smirk broadened, and she typed out a note. "With that attitude, I can see why you gravitated to WrestleSexxx. Do you have your medical records with you?"

Barnaby passed her his manila folder, where she quickly found his medical records. Negative on all infections.

"You indicated in your cover letter that you've seen some WrestleSexxx videos before," Agnes stated. "We pride ourselves on a level of realism that would make the usual wrestling industry die of jealousy. The match-ups and fighting words are scripted, but once the match begins, anyone can come out on top, if you get my drift. We don't stage any moves, positions, or lines, and I like to think it shows."

"I'm aware," Barnaby commented as vaguely as possible.

"What they _don't _see is that, behind the curtain, all of our actors are on familiar terms with each other," Agnes added. "We use this to avoid consent issues, since part of the draw of the show is one man overpowering another, and forcing sex onto him. Consent is pre-determined before the match, for both parties."

"That makes sense."

"With that in mind, would you be willing to perform a little audition with one of our actors?" Agnes invited. "It won't take more than fifteen minutes."

"Of course," Barnaby said. He expected some sort of audition, and he bit his tongue before he could ask who the other actor would be. He really shouldn't give any indication of why this job meant so much to him. Stay professional. Stay cool.

Agnes gestured toward the couch, and Barnaby stood, stripping off his clothes while Agnes paged the other actor. Once he stood in nothing but his underwear, again pleased with his choice of red, and turned back to Agnes. She evaluated him, nodding slightly.

"Nice to know the body matches the face," she said. "Did you wrestle in school?"

"Informally."

"A fighter."

Barnaby shrugged. "So long as I never started it, no one punished me for it."

Agnes smirked again, and Barnaby allowed himself a small smile in return. Making a good impression on the producer never hurt.

"As for the audition, we're going to stage a mock match. I'll set a timer. Our veteran will go first. He'll have five minutes to touch you, no mouth, but kissing above the shoulders allowed, trying to get you off. If anything makes you the slightest bit uncomfortable, say something, because an actual WrestleSexxx match is just going to be worse. Other than that, you can do whatever you like. Once that time is up, you'll switch, and you'll have five minutes to touch your partner, same rules. Any questions?"

"Just one," Barnaby asked, deciding now was the time to ask. "Who's my partner?"

Someone outside knocked on the door, and Agnes called "Come in!"

The door opened, and in stepped a leggy man with brown hair, amber eyes, and most importantly, a very distinctive goatee trimmed in the shape of two kitties.

_That beard… He's—_

"Hey, Agnes," the man said, before he looked at Barnaby. "Oh, the rookie's already here?"

"Yes, he needs auditioning," Agnes said. "This is Barnaby, our new applicant."

"New applicant? Kinda weird. Have you worked in porn before?"

Barnaby couldn't make his tongue work, so he just shook his head, and the man's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Barnaby, this is Kotetsu Kaburagi, known on the site as Wild Tiger," Agnes introduced the older man. "He'll be auditioning with you today."

Kotetsu stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet ya!"

On autopilot, Barnaby shook the other man's hand, brain shorting out. This was _the_ Wild Tiger, the man directly responsible for Barnaby's sexual awakening when he was fourteen years old and he first discovered WrestleSexxx. In all his previous experiments with touching himself while watching naked people touch each other, Barnaby had never become so aroused or come so hard than when he watched the one called Wild Tiger take the strongest fighters, wrestle them into submission, and then fuck them screaming. Barnaby had subsisted on the free preview videos for years, but once he had his own bank account, and they were his prime fantasies—he'd put on a video, lie back, and just _wank_, absolutely rotten with desire for Wild Tiger. He hadn't mentioned on his application that his sole motivation for applying for WrestleSexxx was the chance to meet and possibly have sex with Wild Tiger. If he got accepted, his chances were high; Tiger had a reputation for 'breaking in' newcomers to the site, and always winning. The website even had a special list of videos where Tiger dominated an actor on his first appearance, the "Popped Cherries Playlist."

Barnaby had _not _counted on his first encounter with Wild Tiger being his audition. He needed time. He needed to compose himself, think of something witty to say, something to impress him, some way to try and pretend that he had what it took to make it in this industry, he wasn't just here for sex with one person, that was like prostitution, except not really, but in Barnaby's mind they were equivalent, willing to fuck a dozen men for a chance with one—

"Timer's set," Agnes said. "Tiger, you'll go first."

"Roger," Kotetsu answered.

_When the hell did he strip—!_

Barnaby gaped at the older man who, while his mind had been spinning out of control, had peeled off all of his clothes, even his shoes and socks, leaving him standing in nothing but his underwear, a pair of tiger-print boxers. _His body is just as hot in person as on a screen…_

"Starting in three," Agnes said. "Two—"

"But Ms. Agnes, I—" Barnaby started to protest.

"One."

A hand reached out and grabbed his hips, pulling them forward while another hand caught his chin. A pair of soft lips planted themselves on his, kissing him insistently. Before Barnaby even had time to be surprised, his lips opened obligingly, and Kotetsu eased his tongue into his mouth while his hands splayed across Barnaby's back and pressed their naked torsos flush together. With a fluid roll, Kotetsu rocked his hips against Barnaby's, in time with the kiss, teasing Barnaby to meet him and reciprocate. The sudden sensations from all directions overwhelmed him, and he just moaned helplessly into the kiss, arms reaching around to clutch Kotetsu's shoulders as his senses awakened.

Overpowering memories of masturbating to this man didn't help. The knowledge that this was Wild Tiger, the one who had Barnaby since his early teens shoving his own fingers up his ass to simulate his cock, watching his muscular body ripple with power, listening to his opponent's cries of protest gradually grow into whimpers of encouragement—he could feel it all playing in his mind as Kotetsu kissed him, his dick responding and hardening, growing all the harder as Kotetsu rubbed his own crotch against it.

Kotetsu broke his kiss, but before Barnaby could try to think of something to say that wasn't "Take me now, you animal," Kotetsu hooked one foot around Barnaby's ankle and pulled, destabilizing Barnaby. He cried out, but Kotetsu's arms eased his fall until he was lying flat on the office floor, Kotetsu on all fours above him, eyes half-lidded and staring down like Barnaby was something he wanted to devour, head to toe. Barnaby shivered under that intense gase.

"You like this?" Kotetsu growled. "You want more?"

"Yes," Barnaby gasped, unthinkingly. Kotetsu leaned down again, teeth sinking into Barnaby's neck and sucking hard, making Barnaby tremble as one of Kotetsu's hands staked across Barnaby's chest and found his nipple, rolling the little nub between his thumb and forefinger, just like Barnaby had done to himself countless nights while dreaming of this man above him. His hips continued their seductive motion, thrusting down against Barnaby's straining cock, his own stiffness driving Barnaby even further to the edge.

Before Barnaby could even get too used to that, Kotetsu raised himself off of Barnaby, and with a swift tug of his arm, flipped him over onto his stomach and pulled his hips into the air. His hands clawed at Barnaby's underwear, and he heard a ripping sound, but before he could process what that meant, a warm, strong hand wrapped itself around Barnaby's cock and started pumping.

"Nnhh—_hnnngh_," Barnaby squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as Kotetsu molded himself against Barnaby's body, his clothed hips rubbing against Barnaby's bare ass, his muscle-bound chest pressing into his back, his teeth nipping along his neck again, one hand toying with the nipple from before, the other stroking him, rhythmically, hard, fast. He couldn't take much more of this—he _wanted _so much more of this—

"One minute," Agnes cut in. It occurred to Barnaby that he had forgotten she was in the room, but he didn't fully process the meaning of that fact because Kotetsu's _everything _sped up, frantically working every pleasure point that he had access to, and Barnaby couldn't help but moan again.

"One minute, Rookie," Kotetsu lifted his head from Barnaby's neck to whisper hotly in his ear. "Y'hear that? You're gonna come in just a minute."

It wasn't a request. It was a time limit. Barnaby had a minute and counting before this man brought his pleasure to a peak. And Barnaby didn't have to imagine a thing. He didn't have to pretend he was in the video, or imagine that Tiger was talking to him instead of the other actor, no, Kotetsu was here and hot and hard and just a step short of fucking him so fast he'd howl. Barnaby felt on the verge of howling anyway as Kotetsu rocked his entire body, gripping him so tight Barnaby couldn't escape even if he wanted to, helpless and horny, under Wild Tiger's control, as always…

And then Kotetsu growled in his ear. Barnaby's long past of staring at Tiger's videos as he pleasured himself overruled everything, because that was the growl Tiger used to signal when he had complete dominance of his victim, the sound that always preceded climax, like Pavlov's dog's bell, and hearing that sound so close, and feeling it rumble in Kotetsu's chest, combined with the hand on his cock, and—and—

"Aaaaahh!" Barnaby bucked forward with all the force his body could muster, shaking and twitching as he spilled his release all over Kotetsu's hand. "Aaah—aaahh—aahhhhh—aahhh… Ahh…"

"Good, good," Kotetsu praised. "That's so good. Feel that, you're so good. Good…"

Blinking away tears, Barnaby writhed in Kotetsu's arms, riding out the last of his orgasm. The veteran eased Barnaby to the floor and disentangled their bodies, letting Barnaby catch his breath.

The timer went off. Agnes disabled it quickly, but the meaning still reached Barnaby's foggy, post-climax brain. _Wild Tiger made me come in less than five minutes. _Not that Tiger hadn't achieved that feat before, but this time, he did it while physically present. While a third party watched. Barnaby's face boiled with humiliation that he tried to hide in the carpet.

"You ripped his underwear," Agnes scolded. "That's another pair we have to replace."

"But clothing damage is hot, right?" Kotetsu replied, at least having the decency to sound a bit breathless.

"This was his _audition_. That underwear was Barnaby's personal possession, and not only do we have to pay for its replacement, but this means the company has to give him a pair to wear home. This is coming out of your paycheck."

"Yes, ma'am," Kotetsu grumbled, turning his attention to Barnaby. "Hey. Rookie."

"Y—Yes?"

"You know you're trying out for _Wrestle_Sexxx, right?"

"I know," Barnaby said defensively. He sat up and looked over his shoulder at Kotetsu, wiping Barnaby's come off his hand with a tissue.

"Next time?" Kotetsu grinned at him. "Try putting up a fight."

The words cracked through Barnaby's heart like a bolt of lightning. Kotetsu was right; Barnaby hadn't fought him, not for a single second. He just wanted Kotetsu so badly that everything else faded away—the spectator, the audition, the office. And to top it all off, he came that hard in less than five minutes!

"Now, now," Agnes interrupted. "Barnaby hasn't had his shot."

"Besides—didn't he cheat?" Barnaby brought up. "He touched me with more than just his hands." _Namely, he used his entire body…_

"The rules were to touch you. So long as his mouth didn't touch below your neck, he's in the clear," Agnes said. "Rather than complaining about what he did to you, why don't you just do better to him?"

Kotetsu scoffed. _Scoffed. _Like he didn't believe Barnaby could actually do it.

"Gladly," Barnaby's eyes narrowed. While Kotetsu had the advantage earlier in how cued Barnaby's own body was to his sexual style, by going first, he had given Barnaby a different advantage: Kotetsu's very present erection. It shouldn't be too hard to finish what Kotetsu himself started.

"Where do you want to start?" Kotetsu asked. "The couch? Standing?"

"Here's fine," Barnaby said, 'here' referring to kneeling on the floor. It's not like Kotetsu asked to place Barnaby anywhere special.

"Starting in three," Agnes said, pushing buttons on the timer. "Two… One."

Barnaby lunged forward, reaching for Kotetsu's shoulders, but the veteran leaned back out of reach. Barnaby fell flat, his face pressing into Kotetsu's stomach.

"Hey!" Barnaby protested, reaching up again for Kotetsu's shoulders, but he rolled them and scooted away. "Stay still!"

"Make me!" Kotetsu taunted. "I don't have to stay still for you."

Barnaby gritted his teeth and lunged again, grabbing any part of Kotetsu he could reach. He caught hold of the man around his waist and tugged him back. They struggled as Kotetsu kicked and clawed, but Barnaby held firm, and managed to pin Kotetsu down to the floor and flip him onto his back.

Then Barnaby's second trial started. Everything was fine if he held Kotetsu's wrists firmly beside his head, but the instant Barnaby let go of one to touch the man, the hand started causing mischief. He took hold of Barnaby's hand and pulled it away from its target, clapped his fingers over Barnaby's eyes, _tickled _him. And Kotetsu just laughed at Barnaby the whole time, amused by Barnaby's efforts to pleasure him. The only avenue left for Barnaby was to hold Kotetsu's hands firmly and then lick and suck at pulse points on his neck. Barnaby felt Kotetsu's breath hitch the tiniest bit—so he wasn't a robot sex machine, he was a flesh-and-blood man with erogenous zones of his own—but not enough to deter the man from making humiliating jokes.

"I wonder what name you're gonna use on the show," Kotetsu asked. "Lightning Bolt, since you came so quick? Maybe Wet Dream? I could make you come in my sleep. Ooh, how about Princess Pushy?"

"Enough already!" Barnaby snapped, and decided to switch targets, licking Kotetsu's collarbone and dipping lower, to his nipple—

"Stop right there," Agnes called. "Mouth above the shoulders only."

"But he keeps struggling!" Barnaby protested.

"He's allowed to."

"Then make him shut up!"

"That's your job. Two minutes remaining."

"Fine, I'll go easy on a rookie," Kotetsu spoke up. With a swing of his legs, he wrapped his muscular thighs around Barnaby's waist, holding him near. "You've got two minutes. I won't fight."

Tentatively, Barnaby let go of Kotetsu's hands. The older man just slid them under his head like a pillow and smirked up at Barnaby.

"Minute-fifty," he said.

Barnaby didn't need telling twice. He tugged the waistband of Kotetsu's boxers down and freed his cock, thick and hard as in the videos. To evade the mouth rule, Barnaby spat into his own hand before gripping Kotetsu's cock and starting to rub, the hot, slick spit in his palm imitating a blow job.

"Hmm, good," Kotetsu encouraged, smiling a little bit. "You've done this before, haven't you? You play with yourself a lot?"

"Shut up," Barnaby gritted his teeth, focusing all of his energy on rubbing Kotetsu as fast as possible. Surely this matched the pace Kotetsu had used on him, right? And he had longer than a single minute to go, this had to work! He had to at least make this rude old man come!

"One minute."

_Fuck! _Barnaby thought back to what else Kotetsu had done to him—hand on his nipple, too, and necking. Licking his fingertips, Barnaby skirted around one of Kotetsu's brown nipples, and he leaned forward to suck on the man's neck… but, then he cramped up the arm stroking Kotetsu's cock. How could he balance the two actions? He needed a new position, maybe doggy style, like Kotetsu had used? Barnaby let go of Kotetsu and moved to flip him over—but his legs! Still clamped tightly around Barnaby's waist. He pried those long legs open, before flipping Kotetsu onto his stomach, drawing him close, and—

_Bipip! Bipip! Bipip! Bipi—_

"Time," Agnes said. "Barnaby, let him go."

"No way!" Barnaby cried. "Five more minutes!"

"This is a proof of concept. I don't need to watch you two for five more minutes," Agnes said, tapping a few more notes on her computer. _And speaking of soulless sex robots, how can she just watch us so calmly?_

"Don't take this so hard, rookie," Kotetsu said, tucking his dick back into his underwear and patting Barnaby on the shoulder. "So, Agnes? You gonna put him on the show? He and Ivan can have cute little featherweight fights."

Though not sure who this 'Ivan' was, Barnaby did not appreciate being compared to a featherweight. "Excuse me, Wild Tiger, but I believe I'll be fighting _you _first."

"Yeah, so?" Kotetsu said, standing and retrieving his pants.

"This isn't the end. I'll have my chance to fuck you."

Kotetsu chuckled. "Listen, rookie, I didn't want to tell you this, but I've been at this job for ten years. I've done dozens of auditions just like yours, some passed, some didn't, but never once did the other guy actually come." Barnaby's eyes widened, and Kotetsu paused to let that information sink in. "That wasn't me being good. That was you being _easy_. The minute we're in the ring, you'll just fall to pieces, and then you'll be another video in my popped cherries playlist."

"It'll be different!" Barnaby decided. "Next time, I'll push you down and fuck you until you can't stand!"

Kotetsu just kept laughing. "Look at him, Agnes, he's so angry his nose is twitching! He's like a little bunny!"

"I am not a bunny!"

Laughter dying off and shaking his head, Kotetsu pulled on his pants and shirt. "You keep telling yourself that, Rookie Bunny." The rest of his clothes in hand, Kotetsu turned his attention to Agnes. "Hey, I'm gonna go take care of myself, okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. You're dismissed," Agnes said, and Kotetsu left the room.

Still fuming, Barnaby picked up the remains of his red underwear, both leg holes ripped through in Kotetsu's wild desire to get at Barnaby's dick. So much for Barnaby's sense of hero worship. Sure, Wild Tiger was a friendly enough guy, and definitely a professional in an emotional industry, but taunting Barnaby like that, and getting him off so easily! Those insults could not go unanswered!

"Don't look so put-out," Agnes said. "You did well, all things considered, and you're a hundred times handsomer than most of the men we recruit for the show. You're strong for the wrestling and clean for the sex, and now that you know to always fight back, that should solve your 'premature' problem."

"I don't have a premature problem!" Barnaby snapped. "And I won't let him fuck me again!"

"But he didn't fuck you," Agnes pointed out. "He didn't even finger you, which also would have been within the rules, and is _definitely _within the rules for the real deal."

Though he blushed at the thought that he could have had Wild Tiger's fingers inside of him, too, in addition to on him and around him, Barnaby set his jaw. "I won't let him humiliate me."

Agnes sighed, and turned away from her computer, looking to Barnaby. "Is this a consent problem? Before each match, _both_ participants have to be willing to consent to anal sex. The show is unrigged; anything can happen, and you have to be prepared for both possibilities. Tiger won't _refuse _to let you fuck him. He just considers that highly unlikely, and honestly, so do I. You said that you prefer porn to modeling because you like how there's a winner. If you're not able to accept the chance that you might not be the winner, I can't hire you."

Barnaby looked to the door. In spite of his ire, anger, and frustration, he couldn't deny there was a part of him who very much wanted to live out his teenage dreams of getting fucked by that mighty Wild Tiger. He gave consent to Tiger every time he loaded a video from WrestleSexxx and let the man into his mind, and no matter how embarrassing it was in hindsight, those five minutes with Kotetsu had been the most pleasurable thing in his entire life. If pressed, Barnaby's dream arrangement would be to fuck Kotetsu this next time, and later allow himself to be overpowered and feel Kotetsu inside him. On top of all of that, Barnaby was very aware that, on some level, he felt perfectly comfortable sicking his head out into the hallway and calling Kotetsu back to finish himself off in Barnaby's ass then and there.

_This is such a twisted obsession I have with a porn star. _Barnaby realized. "I give full consent," he said.

"That's for the contracts. I just wanted to know you weren't getting cold feet," Agnes said. "Let's say we draw up your contract on Monday, and then you can start preparing. The next set of matches will be in October, in six weeks. I'll schedule your debut then."

"Thank you," Barnaby said, standing and dressing himself.

"Aren't you going to wait for some underwear?"

"I'll be fine," Barnaby told her, though he was only refusing out of wounded pride. Stuffing the ruined underwear in his pocket and curling his fist around it, he strode out of the office.

_Kotetsu Kaburagi… I'll take this job, and if it's the last thing I do, I'll fuck you! No matter how many times you end up fucking me first, I'll turn it around and make you scream for me the way I've screamed for you!_

* * *

Barnaby signed on for WrestleSexxx and received and official rulebook with which to familiarize himself. It detailed match protocol (most of which Barnaby was already familiar with) and a list of prohibited behaviors, mostly revolved around protecting the wrestlers from permanent damage. He also had a safe word to use, just in case he wanted to stop the match, even if the referee hadn't seen any specific foul play. Barnaby had to admit, he hadn't realized how complicated WrestleSexxx was behind the scenes, and how masterfully Agnes covered every base. She had a diverse array of actors to pit against each other, the thrill of an unpredictable match, enough legalese to protect herself and all the participants without preventing her from being creative. She could do well running almost any sort of media program. Barnaby would have to stick around long enough to ask her the question she had asked him, "why adult video?" but then again, he always ran the risk that she had a vague, pre-prepared answer, too.

In the meantime, Barnaby had to complete a twofold training regime: one, he had to maintain his peak strength with which to wrestle Kotetsu, and two, he needed to somehow undo nine years of conditioning that had his body tuned to Kotetsu's like a radio dial. The physical training was easy, just continue with his usual regime, but with more cardio to improve his stamina. As for the conditioning, Barnaby tried everything. He tried getting off to WrestleSexxx videos with other performers, or to other kink-based sites. He tried pairing the sounds of the video with an unsexy image, and vice versa, watching the muted video while listening to opera, but none of that did anything to actually _remove _the association Barnaby had between Kotetsu's body (and Kotetsu dominance) and mind-blowing pleasure.

The best he could come up with three weeks before the match was simply willing himself to not be aroused. He picked one of his least favorite of Kotetsu's videos, played it, and sat with his hands clutching the arms of his chair. He watched, and he listened, but he stayed clothed and contained. The images and sounds aroused him quickly, and when Kotetsu used his signature growl, Barnaby nearly came without even being touched, but he resisted, and when the video ended, Barnaby sat completely still until his erection subsided.

Painful. God, it was unbearable torture. But it gave Barnaby the fastest results: by removing the reward of orgasm from the equation, Kotetsu's standard tricks started to lose effect, until most of the videos in Barnaby's collection of favorites did nothing more than give him a standard hard-on, the way any other adult video would.

At the same time, Barnaby worried that it might not be enough. He couldn't remove Kotetsu's skill or experience, and he knew that a lot of why he came so easily during his audition was their physical proximity, which was the point of the entire show. Barnaby just had to hope that he'd be able to overpower Kotetsu in time, because according to the shiny new rulebook that Barnaby had been given, once he achieved penal penetration just once, Kotetsu wasn't allowed to flip them. If he could just claim victory, then he'd have all the time he wanted to calm himself down enough to properly fuck Kotetsu to oblivion to teach him a lesson.

One week until showtime, Barnaby got the run-down on the venue. WrestleSexxx had booked some of the live performances at Sternbild's annual KinkCon, the event that brought together all elements of the sex industry, from fetish clothing to specialty toys to adult video. The event was one-third corporate networking as business-owners scoped out potential suppliers, demanders, and competitors, while the other two-thirds was porn show, attended by civilians subjected to thorough background checks who then paid a handsome fee to be allowed inside the great three-day oasis of lust. The City permitted it so long as it remained heavily regulated and subsequently taxed, and advertising for the event stayed in other adult establishments or by word-of-mouth only.

That was the place where Barnaby would be making his debut as a porn actor. Starring opposite Wild Tiger, his go-to fantasy for years, with whom he had quickly developed a sexual grudge. No way would Tiger fuck him. No way.

Agnes passed Barnaby a script a few days before, barely a few pages of what needed to happen when. Barnaby had one line to say, responding to a taunt written for Kotetsu, but most importantly, he had to pick a stage name. All the actors used them in the event they wanted to go on and do anything else with their lives. Barnaby didn't quite see the point in the age of facial recognition software, but eventually, he settled on Hard Rider, one of Agnes' suggestions. The name still struck him as lame, especially when his opponent had a name like Wild Tiger, but he frankly didn't have many other options or the will to come up with something better. Rider he would be until he earned the right to rebrand himself.

Barnaby's match with Wild Tiger was the last of WrestleSexxx's events for the weekend. Introducing a new actor was a rarity, and even if it was Tiger's gimmick to break in the new recruits by screwing them soundly, the event happened so infrequently that it still deserved to be the grand finale. The whole rest of the convention passed without incident for Barnaby, until he suddenly found himself waiting in the wings of a convention center ballroom fitted with lights, cameras, a sound system, and a wrestling ring. The ballroom bustled with men here to witness the event—all of the women Barnaby could see were actresses, like him—and a few stagehands relaying orders and triple-checking the cameras.

Finally the moment arrived. Someone gave Barnaby the 'ready' signal, and a few seconds later, some music that Barnaby could only classify as porn music played through the sound system, and the dual announcer-commentator took the stage, welcomed everyone to the last WrestleSexxx live event, thanked the people responsible for putting the show together, and explained the rules to the audience.

"And now, I'd like to welcome to the stage our first competitor, in the red corner, in his first WrestleSexxx match _ever_… That's right, everyone, a wrestle virgin… Please give it up for _Hard Rideeeeeeeeer_!"

On his cue, Barnaby emerged from the wings and strutted over to the elevated stage, crawling beneath one of the guide wires and entering the ring. To match the "rider" theme, Agnes had dressed him up in black leather like a biker punk, but once on stage, he stripped down to his underwear for the enjoyment of the audience. The whole display bored him, especially knowing what the audience had come here for (what Barnaby had come here for) but since it was part of his job, he performed his striptease without complaint, and never once did his sultry expression falter.

Once in his underwear, a pair of standard issue briefs with the WrestleSexxx logo prominently featured across his ass, Barnaby took his position in the red corner as stagehands cleared away his clothes.

"That's right, fresh to the ring and just _aching _for a good fight, the handsome Hard Rider!" the announcer continued. "Who's going to step forth to be Rider's first opponent?"

Some fans in the audience cheered, "Tiger! Tiger!" They knew the drill, and they expected Barnaby to lose, like every single rookie to come before him. Like all the rookies that, on any other day, Barnaby would have begged to trade places with, just to feel Wild Tiger fucking him.

But not today.

"That's right, everyone," the announcer continued. "WrestleSexxx fans, you know what's coming next! Please put your hands together for the untamable… the unstoppable… in the blue corner, _Wild Tigeeeeeeeeer_!"

With that, Kotetsu sauntered up to the stage, milking the crowd's cheers for all they were worth. Barnaby knew Kotetsu's own tiger-print jungle striptease routine very well, and he did his best to not watch. As if Kotetsu needed that advantage of arousing Barnaby before the fight even started. It helped that, without his glasses, everything more than ten feet away from his face might as well be an indistinct smudge.

When his opponent's dance finished, Barnaby took his cue to step forward a bit, prepared for their scripted tough-talking.

"So, some fresh meat for the Wild Tiger?" Kotetsu drawled, laying it on thick. _Is that really necessary?_"They must call you Hard Rider for how hard you can ride my cock! I'll make you beg for it before I'm done with you!"

Cheers, jeers, the standard response of a wrestling crowd. Barnaby waited for the noise to fade enough to give his reply.

"You say that now, Wild Tiger, but just you wait," Barnaby replied. "There's a first time for everything. When I'm through with you, you'll be my little pussy cat, and that's a promise."

Kotetsu smirked and went off script: "You think so, Lil' Bunny?" The audience chuckled at the nickname.

"Our competitors!" the announcer suddenly cut Kotetsu off before he could say anything else. Agnes would not appreciate how he brought his little nickname into the match, since Barnaby hadn't been accepted as Hard Rider yet, but Kotetsu looked like he could care less if he angered the boss, so long as he angered Barnaby.

Barnaby and Kotetsu returned to their corners, awaiting the signal to start. Barnaby thought over his strategy. Honestly, it didn't feel like much. Keep Kotetsu's body parts—just about all of them—off of his sweet spots, try his best not to listen to anything he says, and see if he can outlast him in physical stamina. Barnaby knew that Kotetsu could go at this for ages, based on the length of his videos, but Barnaby had to hold out.

"Wrestlers, ready?" the announcer called, and Barnaby and Kotetsu stepped three paces into the center from their respective corners. "On the bell…"

_CLAANG_

"Fight!"

Barnaby knew Tiger favored a straight charge to start the match, and Kotetsu didn't disappoint, running forward to catch Barnaby by the shoulders and toss him to the ground. Barnaby met the charge, bracing against Kotetsu's shoulders and keeping his stance wide, with a low, unshakable center of gravity. Kotetsu felt stronger than back at the audition, but then again, Barnaby was fighting back, forcing him to draw upon reserves of power.

It took just a few seconds of grappling for both men to realize, _We're evenly matched. _In physical ability, yes, they were extremely evenly matched, almost paired, but Kotetsu remembered he had another advantage over Barnaby. The older man poked the tip of his tongue out of his mouth and ran it along his upper lip in a slow, sexy swipe. Distracted, Barnaby's heart jumped, and Kotetsu took advantage of his loss of focus to reach out and swipe at one of Barnaby's legs.

The blonde stumbled, shocked from his trance, but didn't fall. Though the match wasn't staged, they did have orders to actually _wrestle_ each other for the first few minutes. Even if he played dirty, Kotetsu wouldn't make his move to finish Barnaby off until later. _But he distracted me so easily… I need to be careful._

"A first strike from Tiger has Rider off balance! Can he pull himself together?"

Barnaby charged back, aiming lower, for Kotetsu's stomach, but Kotetsu caught him and pulled him back up into another lock. They struggled, until Barnaby let go—Kotetsu fell forward the tiniest bit, but he turned in into another hold as he grabbed Barnaby's upper arms. Kotetsu tried to toss Barnaby to the side, but Barnaby wrestled back, and they careened across the ring like barrels rolling on a ship in a storm.

"Neither can get the upper hand! At this moment, I can't tell who's going to come out on top!"

The announcer's words were met with cries of "Tiger! Fuck him, Tiger!" making it clear the audience's preferred victor. They wanted business as usual, another overconfident rookie broken over Wild Tiger's knee. Just like Agnes, just like Kotetsu himself, they didn't see Barnaby as worth anything. They didn't think he could be a winner.

Fired with indignation, Barnaby charged again, but feinted around Kotetsu's grapple and slipped one arm beneath his. Bodies flush together, Barnaby hooked his foot and pressed forward, knocking the both of them to the ground. Kotetsu's body took the brunt of the fall, but the force dislodged Barnaby a bit, too. That hadn't quite gone like he expected, but he did his best, pinned Kotetsu to the floor by his shoulders—

"Ooh…" Barnaby's body sparked with pleasure as a pair of hands squeezed his ass, hips beneath him rubbing up against his dick. _A—A counterattack?_

"Rider has the upper hand in positioning, but Tiger's pressing the advantage from below!" the announcer summarized. "And it looks like things are starting to heat up here in the ring!"

Heat indeed. Barnaby struggled not to moan any louder as Kotetsu continued thrusting up beneath him, and if not for the thin layers of their briefs, Barnaby would have been riding Kotetsu's cock. He had counted on more time spent wrestling, time to tire Kotetsu out before targeting erogenous zones. _Think, Barnaby!_

Hands. Those hands had to go. Barnaby reached behind him, caught Kotetsu's hands by the wrists, and slammed them on the ground beside his head. But, that couldn't do anything about the grinding pressure in his crotch—if anything Barnaby had to lean further down to pin Kotetsu's hands, pressing more fully against Kotetsu's body. He rutted back in return, thrusting in time with Kotetsu, biting his lip to keep from crying out as the pressure within him started to climb.

"You're too obvious, kid," Kotetsu hummed in Barnaby's ear.

"W—Ah?" Barnaby's eyes snapped shut as Kotetsu bucked up harder. "_Ahh_…"

"How did you know I'm the one who fucks the rookies, huh?"

Barnaby's grip loosened just enough for Kotetsu to push up on Barnaby's shoulders, throw the younger man off of him, and flip their positions, this time Barnaby pinned to the ground, arms and legs splayed wide as Kotetsu leaned over him, then pressed low, resuming his thrusting against Barnaby's hardened cock, driving him crazy.

"Tiger's flipped them! And Rider looks like he's losing his grip! I think we see our winner taking charge!"

With the cheer of the crowd, Kotetsu leaned low and whispered right in Barnaby's ear. "The way you called it… Said that I'd be your first opponent… Seemed like you know _how _I like to fuck 'em, too."

Kotetsu twisted his head and pressed little kisses along Barnaby's neck, reading Barnaby for sweet spots, nipping at the places where Barnaby gasped and whimpered. Barnaby's whole body sang _yes, yes, oh, yes, _trembling with anticipation for the moment that Kotetsu tore off his underwear and filled him up, fucking him hard and raw, just like Barnaby dreamed. The crowd fell away, the announcer, the cameras, everything. All he could feel was Kotetsu.

The pressure lifted from his hands—Barnaby didn't even have the will to lift them as Kotetsu put his hands to much better use, thumbing his nipples and reaching down to palm Barnaby's erection through the thin cloth.

"You've seen the videos, haven't you?" Kotetsu teased. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Years," Barnaby panted.

"Do you watch anyone else?"

"No…" Barnaby gasped as Kotetsu caught a particularly sensitive spot, giving himself away and prompting the man to stroke him there more until all he could do was moan.

"You're a fan of mine," Kotetsu smirked. The face made Barnaby want him all the more. "An actual fan. You're not here for money. You _want _me to fuck you like a rookie."

Like he could read Barnaby's mind. That's what he wanted more than anything in the world, the chance to get fucked by Kotetsu, repeatedly, to scream with pleasure like no other. Kotetsu barely had to touch him and Barnaby just fell to pieces. The older man seemed to take pleasure in that fact, pushing Barnaby to his limits and then pulling back, teasing, oh so gently teasing, until Barnaby felt about to cry.

Kotetsu suddenly lifted himself, and like before, flipped Barnaby onto his elbows and knees and ripped at his underwear, tearing through one leg. But, rather than position himself behind the rookie, Kotetsu eased Barnaby's cheeks apart and slid a single finger into Barnaby's ass.

"Aaanngh!" Barnaby's elbows trembled as he sank even lower, almost spreading his legs for Kotetsu. "Haah—_aaagn!_"

"You could have just asked me," Kotetsu taunted, working that single finger in and out, so slowly, making Barnaby buck and squirm to take it deeper. "I would'a fucked you. But, if this is how you want it…"

A second finger joined the first, scissoring, spreading Barnaby wide. His eyes crossed and he groaned indistinct affirmations, something along the lines of "yeah" and "more" and "there." Kotetsu pushed just that tiniest bit deeper, curling, and just brushed against Barnaby's prostate. He keened and shuddered, crying out, "Tiger! Ahhh, Tiger! _Ahhhn!_"

"This is it, folks! Rider's almost completely out of fight! It's a Tiger victory for sure!"

With a simple push, Kotetsu knocked Barnaby flat to the floor, the surface of the wrestling ring hard against his dick. As Barnaby mindlessly humped the floor, Kotetsu reinserted his fingers—and added a third, fuck, Barnaby didn't know he could love a man's fingers so much—and leaned close to Barnaby's ear once again.

"You never had a chance, and you know it," he mumbled. "I promise to make this good for you. But you're not gonna break my streak. Sorry, Bunny."

With that, Kotetsu growled, that same growl he used to mark absolute victory, and Barnaby whimpered again, but this time, in surrender. He shouldn't have even fought. All that bullshit about pride and winning, that just got in the way of his real pleasure—taking this man's cock so far up his ass he'll see stars, feeling him work inside of him, and then shoot his hot come deep inside…

Kotetsu lifted his hips. The fingers remained, still jabbing Barnaby's prostate and sending sparks of pleasure coursing through his whole body. And then Kotetsu removed the fingers entirely. The whole space swelled with an understanding of what was about to happen.

Barnaby's not sure where the sudden will came from, but before Kotetsu even had a chance to line up his cock with Barnaby's hole, the blonde pushed off his knees with all his strength, onto his wobbly elbows, and bucked _backward _with his feet. His heels caught Kotetsu square in the chest and knocked him over, skidding across the ring. The shocked gasps of the crowd echoed in the space as the announcer exclaimed, "Rider's—Rider's up! He's not beaten! He's fighting back!"

He knelt there for a few seconds longer, panting and catching his breath. His body trembled with desire, how he was _so close _to getting what he wanted, but what did it mean if Barnaby had to be insulted before Tiger would fuck him? There was a difference between submitting and being treated like shit, and the two didn't have to come together.

He looked over his shoulder at Kotetsu, still lying on the ground, nursing his injury. The referee crouched beside him, quickly judging the force of the blow and whether or not it violated regulations. Finally deciding that Kotetsu's ribs were fine—and after some insistence from Kotetsu himself that that the pain was negligible—the referee gave a thumbs-up to the announcer.

"It's good! Rider's kick has unseated Tiger, and the match continues!"

Barnaby's chance. With Kotetsu still disoriented, Barnaby crawled toward him as fast as his trembling limbs could carry him, aware of the destroyed briefs clinging to just one leg… _Briefs!_ Once Barnaby was in reach, he didn't grab for any of Kotetsu's limbs, but instead clung to the briefs tangled just above his knees, where he had pulled them down preparing to take Barnaby. Time for a bit of creative interpretation of the rules.

Clutching the briefs in a tight knot with one hand, Barnaby reached forward with the other and took hold of Kotetsu's balls, rolling them gently in his palm, and then leaned over and swallowed the head of Kotetsu's cock into his mouth. The veteran cried out, "Bunny!" and pressed against Barnaby's shoulders with his hands, but he couldn't unseat Barnaby.

Outside toys were forbidden. Though the competitors entered with costumes and accessories, those were all shed in the striptease and taken aside, leaving both men in standard issue underpants. Yes, outside implements may be illegal, but bondage itself was not, so it was perfectly within the rules for Barnaby to pin Kotetsu's legs with his own underwear. With the odd angle, Kotetsu couldn't spread his legs to dislodge Barnaby. Similarly, attacking the genitals was a violation (no groin-kicks, for instance) but _touching _was permitted. Barnaby could fondle and tease Kotetsu's balls all day and not receive a penalty, but that put Kotetsu in a position where, if he struggled too much, he'd accidentally force Barnaby to pull on his balls, causing him a world of pain and not even earning Barnaby a punishment. And to top it all off, Barnaby had Kotetsu's cock in his mouth, sucking on it like there was no tomorrow, swallowing down salty pre-come that welled forth, easily taking Kotetsu deeper into his throat as he bucked futilely.

"What a flip!" the announcer declared. "Tiger's in a major pinch! He can't move! But, Rider can't keep this up forever—he has to penetrate Tiger to win! Can Tiger ride this out and make his move then?"

Barnaby swirled his tongue around Kotetsu's cock, lapping up the sides, taking it as far in his mouth as he could. Blow jobs he could handle. One old boyfriend even called Barnaby's skill at sucking cock his best feature, which immediately preceded Barnaby kicking that bastard out of his house, but the fact remained Barnaby could do nearly _anything _with his tongue—even tame a Wild Tiger.

Kotetsu protested at first, "Hey, that's—nhaa—ah, Bunny, that's too—nngh, Bunny!" but without any moves to make, he just lay back and moaned as Barnaby twisted his tongue around him, exploring for sweet spots the same way Kotetsu had, and finding them. God, Barnaby found them, and then he exploited them, kissing and sucking as if trying to give a hickey to the older man's cock, relishing in the way Kotetsu bucked and squirmed, gasping for relief.

Adjusting his body so that Barnaby's shins pinned down Kotetsu's, Barnaby removed his hand from the tangle of underwear and brought it up to join his mouth, rubbing along the shaft as he lavished attention on the tip, kissing and sucking wetly. He still wanted Kotetsu's badly, his neglected erection aching between his legs, but now, in a position of power, Barnaby could feel that need shifting. Rather than his juvenile dreams of taking Kotetsu's cock, he'd have Kotetsu take his cock instead. There'd be time after to trade places, to be fourteen again and pretend Kotetsu could take his virginity a second time, but for now, Barnaby would rule. And slowly, he could feel Kotetsu unravel, his struggle slowing, his voice loosening. Barnaby almost had him.

"Tiger, do you remember the promise I made before the match?" Barnaby lifted his head and rubbed all the harder with his hand. "I'll make you my pussy cat. How does that sound? Sound good?"

"Nnnuh-uh!" Kotetsu groaned. "Nnnh… Nhhno way! Nhnng…"

_A little more, then. _Barnaby dipped his head again, flicking his tongue along the newly discovered erogenous zones on Kotetsu's cock, making the man moan. Kotetsu's hands changed position, from pushing on Barnaby's shoulders to threaded through his hair, as trying to pull him deeper onto his dick.

"Tiger's losing it! I can't believe this upset! Tiger is losing it!"

A cheer started up somewhere in the crowd, "Nail him, Rider!" a sentiment that the rest of the crowd shared. They weren't cheering for either of them out of any sort of loyalty: they just wanted to see the stronger man fuck the weaker one, and had no trouble retracting their support for Wild Tiger when it started to look like the rookie Hard Rider would put on the better show.

Confident in his opponent's distraction, Barnaby removed his weight from Kotetsu's legs, pulling the underwear binds past his knees and leaving them at his ankles, so Barnaby could spread those legs apart and find Kotetsu's hole. With one hand still on his balls and his mouth continuing to lick and suck, Barnaby took his first finger and nudged it past the tight ring of muscle, into the warm heat of Kotetsu's body. Kotetsu shook violently, not enough to disrupt Barnaby or make him tug on his balls, but enough to make it very clear that Kotetsu couldn't take much more of this. Eventually, he'd snap.

Easing his finger deeper, Barnaby twisted the same way he had felt Kotetsu twist inside of him, and quickly found that little bundle of nerves that had caused him so much pleasure. As far as he could tell, Kotetsu liked it, too, as he screamed, "Oh, _fuck_, Bunny! Oh—Ohhh—_Haaahh_!"

"Ready to be my pussy cat?" Barnaby asked again.

"Nnnngh!" Kotetsu tossed his head back and forth. _Still no._

Barnaby added a second finger to Kotetsu's ass, running his thumb along his perineum. "Come on, old man. This feels so good, doesn't it?"

"Mhhhn, yeah," His brain didn't even have the capacity to lie. "Oh, yeah, Bunny, just—ahhhnn—"

"Isn't this so different than back in the office? Did you ever think I'd be able to turn it around like this?" Barnaby pressed—and pressed both fingers right into Kotetsu's prostate. The man yelped, body twitching at the intense pleasure. "I think you've fucked so many lazy rookies you've gotten lazy yourself, old man. I think you can tell by now…" Barnaby leaned a little closer—he didn't have much room, but he made it work—and whispered, "_I'm not just another of your popped cherries._"

With that, Barnaby thrust his third finger in, filling Kotetsu so deep he screamed, those hips that he had practically used to hypnotize Barnaby earlier now bucking futilely, begging Barnaby for what his mouth can't articulate.

"I think Tiger's lost it!" the announcer added helpfully. "But will we see another stunning upset?"

Not if Barnaby could help it. Kotetsu still had his hands in Barnaby's hair, a point of leverage at this angle only useful for pulling Barnaby closer, not pushing him away. His legs twitched ineffectively to either side, spreading as wide as possible. And his moans, pitching ever louder, there's no way this man had any will left to fight.

"Tiger," Barnaby asked again. "Tiger, do you feel good?"

"Ahhh—ha—hnnngh—ahnnnn—"

"Do you?" Barnaby slowed his fingers to a maddeningly light tickle, just like Kotetsu had done to him.

"No… more," Kotetsu groaned. "Jus'… _Ah, _Bunny, just fuck me!"

"Do you admit defeat?"

"Yes!" Kotetsu screamed. "Yes! Yes, just _fuck me, yes_!"

"Then we have a problem," Barnaby rewarded Kotetsu compliance with a few firm strokes, before pulling back again. "Because I only fuck my pretty little pussy cat. A tiger's no good."

"Ahhhn, no, no, please!" Kotetsu's hands in Barnaby's hair twisted, threatening to tear a few hairs out, but Barnaby endured. "_Please _fuck me, Bunny! I—ahhh, fuck—I gotta come!"

"Only pussy cats get to come. Are you a pussy cat?"

"Ahhh—haaagh—nnngh—Bunny!"

"No, you're not a bunny. You're my pussy cat. Because I fuck my pussy cat. So if you're not my pussy cat…"

Barnaby pulled back and removed his fingers entirely, stroking Kotetsu's dick idly with a hand just so he won't forget about the pleasure awaiting him after one simple word.

"No, please! I am!" Tears leaked from Kotetsu's eyes as he howled, "I'm your pussy cat! I'm your—your pussy cat!"

As the crowd swelled with laughter and the announcer struggled on how to describe this complete reversal, Barnaby took Kotetsu's legs by the ankles and raised them off the ground, holding them spread as he pushed the head of his own weeping cock against Kotetsu's hole and shoved inside. Barnaby groaned at the tightness, that enveloping heat, just all around him, and Kotetsu's screams beneath him just made it all the better. He thrust forward furiously, aiming for the spot that he had been teasing with his fingers, until he finally found it, and Kotetsu drowned out all other sound in Barnaby's mind. That wonderful voice, drunk on pleasure, screaming out for Bunny, Barnaby didn't even care that wasn't his name, that's the name that Kotetsu shouted the throes of ecstasy. And Barnaby couldn't even dream of stopping, he just shoved forward harder with every thrust, faster, more, so much pleasure he must be dead, and this is heaven.

After a minute—or a year? Or ten?—Kotetsu's screams changed into short, staccato yells, his whole body clenching and rippling with the force of his orgasm, rocking through his entire body. Hot semen spurted out to paint his chest, and Barnaby just watched Kotetsu's face, jaw wrenched open, eyes forced shut, sweat shining on every part of his body, before Barnaby clutched even tighter and beyond any limit of what he thought he could do, kept fucking Kotetsu until his orgasm tripped, too, shooting up his spine and igniting a supernova in his brain. He lost control, toes curling and hands twitching as his cock, still buried in Kotetsu's ass, shot his come deep inside Kotetsu. Everything was pleasure and heat and perfect… and _Kotetsu_. Everything was so Kotetsu.

When Barnaby came to his senses, he had fallen on top of the veteran. He peeled himself off, pulled his flaccid cock from Kotetsu's ass, but lacked the energy to do much else, so he just fell back to the floor, beside Kotetsu this time. Kotetsu's face still glistened with post-orgasm bliss, and Barnaby reached out a hand, tilted Kotetsu's face toward him, and pressed a little kiss against his lips.

The announcer was screaming into his microphone. The crowd had gone absolutely crazy. They probably had cameras, largely ignored for most of the show, shoved in their faces, capturing this moment. But Barnaby didn't care, as he drew Kotetsu's lower lip into his mouth and teased it lightly between his teeth, the most forceful action he could muster at the moment. Kotetsu hummed, a pretty little sound, and Barnaby opened his eyes to see warm amber eyes staring at him.

He broke the kiss, just smiled at Kotetsu a little. "Hi," he said. Which was a stupid thing to say after such a raw fucking, but it's the only thing that came to mind.

Kotetsu smiled back, but after a minute, his eyebrows pulled together in a sort of 'what the hell just happened?' expression. "You just—"

"Yeah."

"That means—"

"Later," Barnaby mumbled, kissing Kotetsu again. Kotetsu kissed back, however feebly. Whatever this meant, they'd deal with that later. All that mattered now was this moment, and each other.


	2. I'm The One You Want

Due to demand for a sequel. Summary: _Barnaby tries to make amends with Kotetsu after their match, because even in victory, he hasn't quite gotten what he wanted from Wild Tiger._

Note: I'm not writing another one. -_-

* * *

Barnaby's post-sex haziness continued long after his victory over Wild Tiger. The stagehands somehow ushered him away from the ring, into a dressing room, and got him to shower and clothe himself all before he started to gain a clear understanding of what had just happened. Through all of that, in his mind, he was still lying in the middle of a wrestling ring, kissing Kotetsu as the world drifted around him. However fantastic it had felt at the time, after, a strange… emptiness took hold, something he wasn't quite sure how to explain.

It didn't help that, midway through tying up his boot, Barnaby's daze started to fade, and he realized what his victory might have serious consequences for Kotetsu's career. Barnaby just shattered an incredibly long streak of wins over rookies. What did it mean for Kotetsu's future if he didn't have that record to rely upon? On the site, Kotetsu's win-loss ratio with experienced actors on the site, including ex-rookies that he had defeated before, was very even. Barnaby didn't favor the videos where Wild Tiger lost, because it weakened his fantasy of Tiger as a complete dominating force, but he could _always _fuck the rookies on their first time out, no exceptions. And Barnaby just made himself an exception. What did this mean for Kotetsu's reputation at WrestleSexxx? What if this sparked a catastrophic dive in popularity? What if, at his age, he couldn't be hired elsewhere? Did Barnaby just destroy his idol's career?

Barnaby shook himself. He knew he was worrying out of control—for one, male porn actors were usually hired for their dicks rather than age or looks. The heart of the issue, the thing that bothered Barnaby the most, was if Kotetsu was angry at him. He hadn't gotten that impression just after the match when he had kissed Kotetsu, such a chaste gesture after that unrestrained fucking, but now that he had a minute to think clearly, how did Kotetsu feel about his loss? Did he resent Barnaby? Hate him?

Once he had his clothes on, Barnaby found the dressing room set aside for Wild Tiger and knocked.

"Yeah?" a voice called from inside. Barnaby cracked the door open and gingerly poked his head inside. Kotetsu was sitting in a folding chair, stretching his arms. And not wearing his shirt.

"Hello," Barnaby said, closing the door behind him but not quite stepping into the room. Kotetsu looked up at him, then tugged a bit harder on an arm folded behind his head.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Well, Barnaby had a fairly firm handle on what he wanted, just not quite what to ask for. "How are you?"

"Fine," Kotetsu grunted.

"Does… does your ass hurt?"

Kotetsu stared at him a second. "Duh," he said. "But you wanted it that way, right?"

"Not… excessively."

"You said you wanted to fuck me until I couldn't stand. You said that, at the office."

Barnaby shifted. "I didn't exactly mean it like that," he said. Kotetsu snorted, disbelieving, and switched to stretch his other arm. "Are your ribs all right?"

"I said I'm fine. Seriously, what's with you?" Kotetsu snapped. "You broke my streak. Go get drunk and celebrate and shit."

"What will you be doing?"

"What the hell does that matter to you?"

Barnaby bit his tongue, organizing his thoughts into something that at least resembled a plausible reason. "I don't feel comfortable celebrating my myself," Barnaby said. "The only person I know here is Ms. Agnes, and it would be very awkward to celebrate with her."

"So you think celebrating with the guy you just fucked in the ass is _less _awkward?" Kotetsu pointed out.

Barnaby did not reply. Kotetsu had a point.

Shaking his head, the veteran released his arm from the stretch, rested his hands on his knees and stared at Barnaby for a second. "I just can't figure you out," Kotetsu said. "You basically admitted to me your only reason for doing WrestleSexxx was so that I could fuck you, but you took your best chance and threw it away. And _then _you fucked me instead, and at the end, you kissed me. Kissed me! What the hell was that about?"

"I did promise that I wouldn't let my match end the same way as my audition," Barnaby reminded him.

"Shitty job you did at keeping that promise for the first half."

Barnaby's cheeks heated up a bit. "I know."

"But why didn't you just let me fuck you? That's what you wanted, right?"

He looked away, that strange emptiness clawing at his stomach. _It's what I still want. _he thought. On some level, simply having sex with Tiger wasn't enough. The desire to lose still remained.

"I don't like people disrespecting me," Barnaby answered rather vaguely.

"You're a porn star now. Even if your friends and family never find out, hell, even if they do and they accept it, do you think the people in the audience respected you? Do you think the guys jerking off to you in a week when this hits the web, are they gonna _respect _you?"

"I understood all of that before I signed my contract," Barnaby told him. "I just knew I couldn't allow myself to become another of your popped cherries."

"So you broke my winning streak to protect your little bunny-ego?"

Barnaby fidgeted. Kotetsu just had a way of framing all of Barnaby's thoughts in a way that put him in the worst possible light. "…I'm sorry," he said at last.

"What the hell are you sorry for? You're _supposed _to try and win. That's the point of wrestling. Honestly, I don't know what pisses me off more, the fact you won or the fact you're trying to apologize for it."

Kotetsu's words did little to ease Barnaby's sense of failure, even in victory. He looked anywhere but at Kotetsu, toes curling in his boots. Kotetsu did have a point about people not respecting him. He had only half-planned for what he would do if, at some point in the future, it surfaced that adult video actor Hard Rider was Barnaby Brooks Jr. Someone like Kotetsu had already reconciled such a future, with ten years experience under his belt. And combined with this odd feeling that he still hadn't done what he came here to do, the prospect of losing his whole reputation seemed even grimmer.

"Wait…" Kotetsu said slowly, coming to a realization of his own. "You actually came here to apologize?"

"Yes."

"To _a__pologize._ For _beating me_."

"I just answered, yes."

"And what if I don't accept? You gonna try and make it up to me?"

"If you feel I've offended you, and there's anything I'm able to do, then... yes," Barnaby said.

"Damn, you're weird," Kotetsu chuckled. "How about this. People in the normal world usually do dinner and a movie before a fuck like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Buy me dinner and show me a movie. Don't worry, I'm a cheapskate. Take-out and any old movie you've got at your place is fine. I just wanna see a little more about what it's like to be a freaky little rookie like you."

Barnaby managed to smile. "I can do that."

* * *

In another half an hour, Agnes let Barnaby and Kotetsu leave, the executive producer still distracted by how best to capitalize on the evening's stunning upset. Kotetsu passed his car keys to a friend that Barnaby recognized from a few videos—Bull or Buffalo or something—and rode shotgun in Barnaby's car to his apartment, a little space that Barnaby had used as an alternative to dorming during his last year of college and just never quite moved out of. Kotetsu poked around the space a bit, checking out the art Barnaby had chosen, the family photos framed on the coffee table, and some diplomas hanging on walls.

"You're pretty smart, aren't you?" Kotetsu scanned the various awards and certificates. "How hard was it to get these fancy papers?"

"Very hard," Barnaby answered.

"Make many friends at college?"

Barnaby bristled a bit. "I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"C'mon Bunny, I'm just trying to be friendly. Treat me right tonight."

"Are you really going to insist on calling me 'Bunny?'"

"You didn't complain back in the ring…" Kotetsu looked 'innocently' off into the distance.

Barnaby sighed. "I made a few friends, but I generally consider them colleagues. Nobody that I would feel comfortable admitting to that I just appeared in a pornographic video. Then I had a few physical relationships, a few significant others, but nothing stable or lasting. Satisfied?"

Kotetsu held up his hands in mock surrender. "Just asking, just asking," Kotetsu said. "You got any beer?"

"Some, why?"

"Let's get this night started."

With the alcohol opened, their restaurant options contracted severely to what would deliver to Barnaby's apartment, so Barnaby ordered a pizza—meat lover's, at Kotetsu's request—and waited for it to arrive. In the meantime, Kotetsu shared a bit more about his life, too. No degrees like Barnaby, but a slew of eccentric hobbies and a much more active social life, and a rainbow of crazy stories of his exploits as young, handsome Casanova. He got into porn when he realized that he could get paid to have sex with sexy people, and then made the jump to WrestleSexxx when he got bored with predictable scripts and staging. But, occasionally the job bogged him down, because WrestleSexxx was just one of Agnes' many pornographic projects, and since it needed an arena, audience, and specialized character actors that she couldn't just hire and drop, she usually kept her wrestle-actors in the office and worked them through paperwork in the lulls between updates.

"I mean, I didn't sign up for this to be a salaryman," Kotetsu took a swig of beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "They know what I'm good at. They sell fucking videos of what I'm good at. And that's fucking. Why the hell am I at the fucking photocopier five days a week?"

"It's not that bad," Barnaby said. "That mundane work protects your job as an actor."

Kotetsu sniggered. "Actor," he repeated. "That's cute you think of it like that." As Barnaby took another sip, Kotetsu changed the subject. "So, you're seriously a fan of mine?"

Barnaby's hand paused suddenly. "Pardon?" he said, feigning distraction.

"Don't think I wasn't paying attention, back in the ring," A wide grin broke out on Kotetsu's face. "You said you'd been watching my videos for _years_, and you never watched anyone else. That true, Bunny?"

He could feel it on his cheeks, a bright and burning blush, and Kotetsu's wheezy little giggles proved that he noticed and correctly interpreted Barnaby's embarrassment. So Barnaby opted for the simplest solution, and said, "Yes."

Kotetsu laughed in victory, before he realized that Barnaby didn't plan on following his statement with a story. "Well? Spill!" Kotetsu urged. "When did you find me? How often do you jerk off to me?"

"What sort of question is that?" Barnaby protested.

"I just wanna get to know you better!" Kotetsu's Cheshire Cat grin stayed firm. "No matter what you did in the ring, I bet you're a _huge _fan of my cherry-popping videos. Seems right up your alley, if you ask me."

"Why do you say that?"

Kotetsu hummed. "I've got a hunch," he said. "I think a guy like you likes the matches that go on and on. Wearing away the loser's patience until he just can't take it anymore. Something like, oh, I dunno, me versus Hammerman, 1970."

Barnaby remembered that video. Vividly. And shivers ran down his spine at how Kotetsu had correctly guessed his favorite WrestleSexxx video, for exactly the reasons he listed: slow, relentless domination, toying with his opponent until he lacked the will to be anything but a toy, the arc that Barnaby envisioned for himself when he pretended Wild Tiger was there with him in his bed, matching his struggle move for move until he couldn't resist, and then Tiger would pounce, and—

He was spared the embarrassment of confirming Kotetsu's guess by a buzz from downstairs. Barnaby left to retrieve the pizza, and just stood in the elevator for five minutes taking deep breaths to calm himself. Honestly, Barnaby remembered his intentions for this night quite clearly—redress any wrongs he or Kotetsu felt had transpired during their match earlier that day—but the reality taking shape up in his apartment was _not _what Barnaby had in mind when he intended to apologize to the veteran.

When Barnaby returned, he found that Kotetsu had rooted around in his kitchen and brought out a new round of beer for them and a bottle of mayonnaise, the latter of which he proceeded to slather all over his slice of pizza just before each bite. _As if the cheese and greasy meat didn't contain enough fat on their own._

They continued sharing bits and pieces of their past as they came naturally. Kotetsu seemed to consider his 'youth' to be anything after high school and before the present day, which for his age did cover a substantial amount of time. Barnaby's youth was mostly his college days, though he steered away from the sexual elements that he knew Kotetsu was most interested in, distracting the older man with stories of science fairs and recitals (dumbed down a bit) and informal backstreet brawls, all of which Barnaby won.

When they slowed down to chewing on their last crusts, at a lull in conversation, Barnaby brought up, "Which movie would you like to watch?"

"Right! Movie!" Kotetsu crammed the rest of his crust into his mouth and wolfed it down. Barnaby politely looked away, wondering if such a gesture actually had meaning, considering just a few hours earlier he had fucked Kotetsu screaming. "Um, how about you pull out a few favorites, I want one last beer."

Kotetsu stood and turned to the kitchen, taking his mayo bottle and used knife with him. Sighing at the old man's misaligned priorities (the beer will still be there for him _after _he picked a movie) Barnaby left the table anyway and kneeled before the TV and his collection of DVDs. He didn't actually have much by the way of 'movies,' or at least not movies that he thought would appeal to someone like Kotetsu; mostly dramas and classics. He should have thought ahead and rented a movie on the way home, an action flick or something. He heard Kotetsu's footsteps approaching, so he quickly settled on a mafia film, one hailed for its intrigue and impact, but hopefully with enough gun duels to keep a leisurely viewer interested…

"You're welcome to pick something else, but I think you'd enjoy—" Barnaby began, but he never got the chance to finish his sentence. Kotetsu placed a hand on Barnaby's shoulder, where it swiftly trailed up his neck and to his chin, tilting his mouth up for Kotetsu to kiss. Barnaby gasped a little, shocked, as Kotetsu's hand shifted to cradle the back of his head, supporting Barnaby as he kissed upward, his neck straining at the odd angle. Barnaby reached out one arm to grasp Kotetsu's shoulder, but Kotetsu grabbed it with his free hand, twisted it, and pinned it behind Barnaby's back. A sudden feeling of helplessness welled up in him, turning his other arm into a dead weight, and he just knelt there, already trapped and gently swaying back and forth as Kotetsu moved him with just his mouth. The motion, the shortness of breath, and the way Kotetsu eased their tongues together _just right _all contributed to a feeling of dizziness that made Barnaby's whole body tingle.

Kotetsu broke after a minute, staring down at Barnaby with a small smirk.

"How about we watch Hammerman vs. Wild Tiger, 1970," Kotetsu murmured. "I wanna see how much you _really _like that movie."

"That's—I can't—" Barnaby protested, but he was having a very hard time convincing himself that anything Kotetsu suggested was a bad idea. To prove his point, Kotetsu leaned down for another breathless kiss, pushing further in and claiming Barnaby's mouth. Barnaby moaned into the kiss, leaning fully into Kotetsu for support.

He pulled back again. "C'mon, Bunny. It's such a hot movie. Your favorite hot movie, right? I just wanna see it too, okay?"

_I don't want to see the movie, it'll be embarrassing. _Barnaby thought, but Kotetsu kissed him a third time, this time leaning him even further backwards, and faced with the actual threat of falling, Barnaby squirmed and finally anchored himself to Kotetsu with the forgotten free arm. The old man compensated by kissing deeper, more furiously, dislodging Barnaby's glasses and sending his mind sparking.

"You're alone, Bunny," Kotetsu urged. "It's just me. It's okay."

And in his arms, everything felt okay. And when everything felt okay, it had to _be_okay, right? It's not like Kotetsu had never seen Barnaby naked, either. And literally every meeting they've had thus far included some sort of sexual contact, so why break the pattern? The logic felt a fuzzy even to Barnaby's dizzy brain, but he couldn't quite muster logic any firmer right then, so on the next break, Barnaby nodded and groaned, "Okay."

"We'll watch the video?"

"Yeah…"

With one last deep kiss, Kotetsu left Barnaby, light-headed and shaky, heading for the door that he correctly assumed led to Barnaby's bedroom. His presence gone, Barnaby got a bit of a better grasp on what he was agreeing to. Kotetsu wanted Barnaby to watch an adult video, one that featured Kotetsu himself, while Kotetsu was present. This had to be some plot to humiliate Barnaby in kind, to watch him get more and more aroused, and to take advantage of—

"You coming, Bunny?" Kotetsu called.

Barnaby blinked, hastily restored his movie collection, and then approached the bedroom. Kotetsu had already found his laptop—and opened it, and set it up on the bed, _on the bed_—and stripped off his shirt, leaving him in nothing but his pants. He clicked around Barnaby's laptop, searching for the video in question.

He glanced up at Barnaby, and said, "Hey, put your p-j's on. Get comfy."

_Don't order me around. _Barnaby thought, but that odd helpless feeling from the kiss persisted, so he found his ignored drawer of pajamas and grabbed the pair on top. He usually slept in his underwear, but he wasn't about to leave himself in such a vulnerable state of undress when he still didn't have a firm read on Kotetsu's goals. His familiarity with Kotetsu's porn character, Wild Tiger, could only help him so far. How much of it was an act? How much of it was his true personality? What was Kotetsu trying to do?

Only after he slipped out of his black t-shirt did Barnaby realize that these pajamas were a Christmas gift from last year: a pale blue set of silk pajamas, complete with buttons down the front and lapels and cuffs at the wrists and ankles. Even as Barnaby cursed his own stupidity, he knew he couldn't go back to the drawer, not without alerting Kotetsu to his embarrassment over this set. And besides, the conservative body coverage help Barnaby survive whatever humiliation Kotetsu was plotting.

Dressed in the pajamas, he turned around to see Kotetsu staring at him, one hand clapped over his mouth and struggling to contain laughter.

"What?" Barnaby demanded. He knew perfectly well 'what,' but he wouldn't let Kotetsu mock him for it.

"Nothing," Kotetsu sniggered. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any nerdier…"

"I'm sorry, _pussy cat_, if I have a non-conformist style," Barnaby retorted. The mention of 'pussy cat' shut Kotetsu up quite nicely as Barnaby sat on the other side of the bed, but just as he had his back turned to the veteran, Kotetsu reached out and turned Barnaby's head into another bruising kiss. Realizing that Kotetsu favored sudden-shock kisses as a rule, Barnaby grabbed hold of his shoulder for that token display of control as that lovely feeling washed over him. Even as Kotetsu pulled Barnaby's knees onto the bed and eased him back to lie against the pillows, torso propped up a few inches, Barnaby just let his stress melt away into the mattress as Kotetsu kissed him… and kissed him… and _kissed _him…

And then suddenly flopped beside him, rolling into Barnaby's arm and resting his head against the younger man's shoulder.

"Ahhh, you're a good pillow," Kotetsu sighed contentedly. "Better than Nathan, for sure."

A little taken aback by his sudden change in attitude, Barnaby adjusted his glasses and asked, "Are we honestly going to _cuddle _during this?"

"C'mon, let an old man have his fun! I miss out on a lot of cuddling with my job," Kotetsu pouted up at Barnaby. "Pwease~ can I hab a cuddul~? Pwease~, widdle Bunny~?"

"Only if you stop that _stupid _baby talk."

"Deal!" Kotetsu's voice dropped back to normal as he reached out for Barnaby's computer with a single toe, tapping the trackpad and starting the video. Kotetsu had found the video easily; since no one else used Barnaby's computer, Barnaby hadn't seen the need to disguise his collection of WrestleSexxx videos beyond tucking them away in an unassuming folder. And then he had it pre-loaded the whole time, while he teased Barnaby about his pajamas, made out with him yet again, and then annoyed Barnaby into letting them cuddle during a porno.

All Barnaby could think to say to Kotetsu in this sort of situation was: "You're unbelievable." Kotetsu chuckled.

The video began much like Barnaby's match, the announcer addressing the audience, introducing the rules of WrestleSexxx, and then bringing out the rookie, Hammerman. Barnaby didn't care much for Hammerman—he had a bland, forgettable face, and couldn't really be considered particularly especial in any other physical features, either, but his genericness, and the way that he fought until the bitter end and forced Wild Tiger to wear down his will, made him excellent projection fodder. Through the years, Barnaby had no trouble imagining himself in place of the rookie wrestler about to have his ass claimed by Wild Tiger.

As Hammerman performed his workout-themed striptease, Barnaby glanced at Kotetsu out of the corner of his eye. Nestled against his side, Kotetsu stared at the video, too, either ignoring or not feeling subtle shifts in Barnaby's pose as he tried to find the most comfortable and least arouse-able position for the night. Kotetsu's presence didn't help at _all_, warm and solid and so, so close…

_Is this what he intended from the beginning? Back in the dressing room, when he said 'watch a movie,' was he already planning on asking for an adult video?_

And Barnaby _agreed_?

Wild Tiger took the screen next, fur-clad and feral. Barnaby crossed his legs as subtly as he could. He knew there was no way to get through this movie without at least getting a hard-on. A hard-on that Kotetsu would see. And then tease him about, and then challenge him over, and this was all boiling down to a match just like before, with winners and losers, and given how narrowly Barnaby avoided defeat before, he wasn't sure he could pull off that same miracle twice. And another possibility crossed his mind—what if this was a challenge to see who would lose resolve and resort to masturbating first? Kotetsu knew Barnaby had a weakness in this situation, a long history of Wild Tiger videos, this one being his favorite of the lot. But that completely defied the point of masturbation—solitude and privacy. Letting someone in, having someone there to see him and hear him…

"Listen, Kotetsu," Barnaby said, his last chance to save face. "If you'd like to have sex with me, fuck me this time, I'm perfectly all right with that. Eye for an eye."

"Dinner and a movie, Bunny," Kotetsu replied smoothly. "Pizza was dinner, and this is the movie. Besides… don't you like my dance?"

Swallowing thickly, Barnaby looked back to the computer screen as Tiger danced, hips swiveling, hands running across his body, smooth, seductive. Every inch of that body radiated power and lust, from hands to arms to shoulders to torso to hips to long, long, sculpted legs. He loved this dance, lavishing attention on every part of Tiger's body, a taste of what was yet to come. Barnaby's breath already started to deepen, slow, heavy exhales as Tiger shed his clothes and _danced_, casting a familiar spell and drawing Barnaby in.

The dance finished, and Barnaby remembered himself a little bit. He checked Kotetsu again, who showed no sign of acknowledging whether or not Barnaby 'liked' his dance. Barnaby swallowed again and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. He couldn't let Kotetsu see this video undo him. It was just a video. Pictures on a screen, data on a hard drive, nothing like actual sex.

Before long, the video burst with violence as the bell rang; Tiger charged forward and his opponent dug in his heels. Barnaby's heart pounded, even though he knew what was going to happen and who the winner would be. He knew what it all felt like now, the strain of muscles, the force of Kotetsu's grip, the arena under his feet. With knowledge of what it _actually _felt like to fight Wild Tiger, the match took on a new realism that made it all the more exciting. It was already getting a little painful to keep his legs crossed. He just couldn't stop his reaction, and all the times he had laid back on his bed, almost just like this, teasing himself with these sounds and images.

Kotetsu shifted his head a little bit, just to readjust his position. His beard scraped lightly against Barnaby's skin, just enough to tease him, but Barnaby couldn't tell if the motion was deliberate or not. Nor could Barnaby get a good look at Kotetsu's crotch to check for the other man's arousal, not without craning his neck and making his interest obvious. _You must have planned this. There's no way you_ didn't _plan this._

Hammerman had a strong defense, a very strong defense, but though Tiger attacked him again and again, each of Hammerman's attempts to turn the match around failed miserably. Unable to truly gain the upper hand, Hammerman's fate was already sealed. After chasing the other wrestler around the ring, Tiger finally caught up to him, used a similar feint to Barnaby's, but rather than taking his opponent down, Tiger sank his teeth into the wrestler's neck, nipping and sucking fiercely.

Barnaby bit his lower lip. He knew what that felt like, too. In Agnes' office, in the wrestling ring, he knew Kotetsu's teeth and tongue against his neck, the way he bit, released, licked a little around the teeth marks, soothing, then bit a little harder, licked, bit even harder, and _sucked_, oh, what Barnaby wouldn't give to have the veteran neck him again, cover his neck in hickeys and pleasure him until it hurt, pleasure him until he couldn't think of anything else.

Yeah, Barnaby officially just lost the battle against becoming aroused. His stiff erection pinched painfully between his legs, but he held firm anyway and kept his ankles crossed, dangling his arm off the side of the bed so he could curl his fingers in the sheet out of sight.

Hammerman broke from Tiger's hold and retreated, holding one hand over his neck like a wound. Tiger let him go for a second before resuming his hunt, engaging him in a grapple again. Kotetsu shifted a second time—or was it just Barnaby's imagination?—angling himself a little higher on Barnaby's shoulder, his breath ghosting down his collarbone in light, teasing puffs. Kotetsu could kiss his neck right now. Barnaby _wanted _him to kiss his neck right now.

Barnaby knew how this match continued: Kotetsu attacked, Hammerman blocked, but those blocks put Kotetsu close enough that, every so often, he added an erotic advance, a kiss somewhere, hands groping, hips grinding, something to remind his rookie opponent exactly what their end goal was—one of them getting fucked, screaming and begging for more, and it was already starting to become apparent exactly which would last until the end. But Barnaby had to last, too. It didn't matter if he felt so much more like the loser Hammerman than the winner Wild Tiger, he needed to last.

_I don't want you to make fun of me again. I don't want to be someone you look down on._

The fight reached a tipping point—Hammerman let out his first moan, a sound that Barnaby subconsciously copied. He caught himself after a second little groan, biting his lower lip and holding back, but it was just too much. His legs parted at long last, and in that action, his hips twitched—and twitched again, because that felt good, even with nothing to stimulate him, the action of thrusting gave him a little relief, and if he twisted his fist tighter into the bedsheets, it got even better, his arm around Kotetsu tensing just a little—

"You okay, Bunny?" Kotetsu asked. "Like the movie?"

Barnaby opened his mouth to reply, but had to gasp a few breaths. "What… what do you think?" Barnaby said. "You picked this on purpose. You want me to lose."

"Lose?" Kotetsu repeated, his pose and face completely innocent, but Barnaby could hear it; that dark, sultry Wild Tiger tone seeping into his voice. "Lose what, Bunny?"

"…Lose it," Barnaby answered lamely.

"You think you're gonna lose it?" Kotetsu blinked with false innocence.

"No!" Barnaby insisted. "Just, you _want _me to. That's what I meant."

Kotetsu chuckled. "Bunny, if I wanted you to lose it, then I'd _actually _touch you. Y'know, like this."

Kotetsu twisted his head that half an inch and parted his lips a little wider to suck on one of Barnaby's pulse points. Barnaby gasped as his eyes slid shut, leaning his head away to give Kotetsu better access to his neck, shivers running down his spine at the wet kisses, peppered with bites and sucks. One of Kotetsu's hands threaded behind his neck to cradle his head slightly, letting Barnaby lean further without straining himself. His breath hitched as Kotetsu found just the right places to tease him, his mind going fuzzy as his eyes opened again and he stared ahead at the video—it was Wild Tiger's first big breakthrough, the moment he got Hammerman's arms twisted just right, letting Tiger lavish attention on the man's throat just as Kotetsu was doing to Barnaby. The line between that video and Barnaby's reality started blurring a bit, and Barnaby didn't know which response he needed to use: fight Kotetsu off? Tell him to stop? Which one would get Kotetsu off of him?

…And which one would make this pleasure increase, because as good as it felt, Barnaby knew it was just the tip of the iceberg, Kotetsu could do so much more to him, for him, and Barnaby wanted it all…

"How you feeling, Bunny?" Kotetsu whispered in his ear, his other hand sliding under Barnaby's pajama shirt and tracing around one of his nipples. No more pretending; Tiger was hunting now, moving in for the kill. "Feeling good?"

"Mm…" Barnaby's lips quivered as Kotetsu pinched him, a tweaking little motion, just enough to tease.

"That a yes? This feels good?" Kotetsu switched nipples, coaxing the other nub to harden. Not waiting for Barnaby's reply, Kotetsu resumed nipping at Barnaby's neck, and with his cock already hard and straining in his pants, and the sounds of Hammerman's eminent defeat growing louder, Barnaby's surrogate for years, he just couldn't keep his head straight. He knew there was something inherently bad in just giving up, lying back and letting Kotetsu pleasure him like something directly from his dreams, but he couldn't find the will to reject his heart's desire twice in one day.

The hands shifted again, deftly undoing the buttons on Barnaby's pajama top, giving Kotetsu free reign to trace tantalizing lines across Barnaby's chest, pinch and twist and tease his nipples as he saw fit, run along the defined lines of his pecs, his abs, dipping and just barely brushing against the waistband of Barnaby's pajamas. His hips rolled whenever Kotetsu's fingers passed his navel, silently coaxing him to dive beyond and touch him already, but Kotetsu never took the bait, tickling him just enough to keep his straining erection at the front of his cloudy mind, but not to actually please him.

"This is how you like it, right?" Kotetsu murmured. "Until you can't take it. I'm in no hurry."

"Haa—please," Barnaby gasped. "Kotetsu, please…"

"Do it yourself," he ordered. "You've got a free hand. I wanna see you touch yourself, Bunny."

Barnaby tugged on the bedsheets even harder, struggling to resist Kotetsu's suggestion. His other arm, the one Kotetsu had been using as a pillow, found a patch of blanket and clutched it, too, in solidarity. He burned. In just a few minutes, Kotetsu turned him to a quivering mess, but he wouldn't give in. He couldn't—because if he did—

Tsking a bit, and apparently displeased by Barnaby's self-control, Kotetsu lifted himself from Barnaby's side and leaned over his chest, the very tip of his tongue nudging one of Barnaby's nipples. Barnaby whimpered, and Kotetsu took that as a cue he enjoyed it—_I love it, I want it, more, more, _please—and flicked his tongue, fast, fast, and with another hand rubbing little circles _right _above Barnaby's waistband, he just couldn't take it. He just couldn't. Kotetsu knew exactly how to turn Barnaby on and then obliterate all the limits of what he thought he could feel. Kotetsu had done what, necked him, groped him a little? And it was already too much.

Kotetsu leaned further across Barnaby for his other nipple, threading one leg in between Barnaby's knees. Barnaby didn't need telling; if he lifted his hips off the bed, he could reach Kotetsu's upper thigh, and even if he barely had an inch to move without crashing back down onto the bed, it was better than nothing, and Barnaby moaned, seeking as much friction as Kotetsu's body could provide while the man himself just kept teasing and tweaking his nipples, making him twitch and jerk.

"Look at you, Bunny," Kotetsu taunted. "What happened to Hard Rider? Where's that guy?"

"Hnngh… Hn—nnngn," Barnaby's hand on the top of the bed let go of the sheets tangled in his fingers, and instead threaded them through his own hair, tugging. This torture, holding him on the brink, refusing to give him what he craved, too much more of this, and Barnaby would die unless someone touched him soon, he knew it.

"That guy was a lie," Kotetsu said. "In the ring, that's not what you wanted at all. You wanted me to fuck you."

"Yeah," Barnaby agreed. "Oh, yeah!"

"No, not now, I know you want me to fuck you now. Tell me about _then_." Kotetsu grabbed hold of both of Barnaby's wrists and pinned them to either side of his torso, then with his legs, held Barnaby's thighs against the mattress, rendering Barnaby's hips immobile. "What the hell was going through your head? You wanted me to fuck you then."

"Yeah?" Barnaby gasped. _Why won't he just do it?_

"And then you didn't let me."

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"K—Kotetsu…"

"Why?" Kotetsu's grip tightened. "No bullshit fancy answers this time. Why didn't you let me win?"

"Weak," Barnaby choked out. He barely even knew what he was saying, all decorum completely out the window. "I can't be weak—you—you hate weak…"

"I hate weak? No, that's not it," Kotetsu told him. "Sometime I lose, too. It's not weakness when you lose."

"You called me names! Lightning Bolt—Wet Dream—You hate me," Barnaby blinked, and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. "You don't want me. Just your job—just for the videos, that's the only reason you wanted me!"

"We're porn stars," Kotetsu said. "We want who we're told to want."

"Respect me!" Barnaby cried, the tears finally falling, uncontrollably. "I don't care if everyone else thinks I'm an easy slut, but I want _you _to respect me… and want me… for real… I'm different because I want you… All of you… I want you to think that I'm—I'm—"

His words died away, and Barnaby just lay there, pinned beneath Kotetsu, crying and hiccuping a little, his body still burning for release, but with his secret out, he might as well say goodbye to Kotetsu forever. He'd never stay with someone as pitiful as Barnaby, even if just for the night. He tried to earn Kotetsu's respect and all it did was make him angry. He tried to show Kotetsu his heart and all it did was scare and disgust him. Why else would Kotetsu just stop and _freeze,_ still as stone, if he wasn't somehow offended by what Barnaby said? What sort of twisted freak became so obsessed with a porn star that he'd go to Barnaby's lengths? What sort of weak loser _cried_ over it? What madness made Barnaby think that this would _ever _turn out good?

Kotetsu moved at long last. He leaned in closer, pressed his lips against Barnaby's cheek, and kissed the trail of salty tears.

"Don't cry, Bunny," he whispered. "There's nothing to cry about. It's okay. Everything's okay."

Barnaby garbled his reply, choking on another sob, but Kotetsu just kissed his cheek again, catching tears as they fell, then switched to the other cheek, kissing up more salty droplets.

"You're right," Kotetsu said through his kisses. "When I met you… in the office… I thought you were a cocky brat… A weak little pretty-boy… Dime a dozen, like the others."

Barnaby whimpered, his fears about Kotetsu hating him at least a little bit true. The older man paused and nuzzled Barnaby's neck a little, hushing softly, before he returned to kissing up Barnaby's tears.

"But then… you _proved _me wrong," Kotetsu explained. "You're the first rookie to fuck me… You're the first to apologize for winning… You're the first I asked out on a date…"

This time Barnaby managed to speak. "Huh?"

"This was a date, yeah," Kotetsu said. "You're the first I couldn't stop thinking about… And you're the first that—" Kotetsu pulled back and kissed Barnaby in the middle of his forehead, through his bangs, before staring down at him with warm amber eyes. "Well, the first guy I ever wanted to fuck without being told. So here I am."

As that realization dawned on Barnaby, Kotetsu wormed his arms under Barnaby's back and pressed their fronts together in a tight hug. Barnaby's freed hands grasped Kotetsu's bare back, too, clinging to the old man with all his strength, his tears running out as he just breathed, in, out. He could feel Kotetsu breathing, too, right there with him, holding him close. If he focused, he could feel Kotetsu's heartbeat, too, warm, solid, and steady.

_Don't go._ Barnaby prayed. _Stay with me. I'll fuck you, I'll let you fuck me, I don't care, anything to make you stay and want me, I'll do anything…_

They might have stayed there longer, but Kotetsu moved a leg to get a stabler stance, which sparked a bit of a chain reaction—Kotetsu's body pressed closer, yes, but his hips met Barnaby's, and Barnaby felt Kotetsu's own long-ignored hard-on rub against his, and he gasped and twisted, dislodging Kotetsu and rubbing their hips together even firmer, until Barnaby groaned.

"Ah—hey, just a second, Bunny," Kotetsu pulled one arm free and brushed aside some of Barnaby's bangs. "I promise I'm not going anywhere, and I'll do whatever it is you want, but… there's something I want, too."

"What?" Barnaby jumped at a chance to give Kotetsu something he wanted, anything he wanted.

"I wanna see what you look like when you're jerking off to me," Kotetsu said, fingers still running soothingly through Barnaby's hair. "Just so I can know what it was like for you, before we met. That okay?"

The request still embarrassed him as much as before, if not more, but Barnaby nodded. Kotetsu kissed him on the lips—a light kiss, Barnaby craned his neck to follow, but Kotetsu just pulled away—and then he kissed Barnaby down his neck, to his shoulder, down his arm, shifting off of Barnaby's body, until he finally reached Barnaby's forearm, his wrist, the back of his hand, and with one final peck, Kotetsu broke contact with Barnaby completely.

Barnaby whined at the loss—of heat, of pressure, of presence—when Kotetsu scooted Barnaby's laptop to occupy the space the veteran just vacated. Hammerman and Wild Tiger were still 'wrestling,' though Tiger's victory was assured at this point. Barnaby was more surprised that they hadn't kicked the device off of the bed than he was that the video was still running—Hammerman vs Tiger 1970 was _long_.

But, Kotetsu couldn't have picked a better moment to pass him the video. Tiger had Hammerman flat on the ring floor, sitting on his chest but facing toward his lower body and legs, at the perfect angle to tease and torture his opponent's cock, balls, hole, all of it, as Hammerman clawed uselessly at his back and struggled to lift his chest against the weight. Caught in the perfect trap, but still fighting, Barnaby watched as the camera cut to an angle right in Tiger's face. The veteran licked his lips, savoring the moment as he tormented his opponent. Even as Hammerman struggled, it was all in vain. He belonged to Tiger.

_I belong to Tiger…_

Muscle memory moved him, legs spreading wide as his right hand pushed the waistband of his pants and underwear down and his left grabbed his cock and _pumped _with short, shallow strokes, making up for what felt like hours of neglect, but before too long, staring fixedly at Tiger's hand, he adjusted his pace to match the video, stroking the full length of his cock at Tiger's leisure, at Tiger's command.

"Hnnhg…" Barnaby groaned. He pressed his chest up against an imaginary weight, 'struggling' as Hammerman continued to fight, refusing to accept his own loss, as Tiger teased his cock, his balls—Barnaby's right hand slid into his underwear, cupping and toying with his own balls just as Tiger did, until Tiger pressed his first finger into Hammerman's ass.

Right. Barnaby couldn't maneuver with his pants still on. Regretfully, Barnaby withdrew his hands and pushed his legs back together, hooking his thumbs and pulling down his underwear. Once he passed his hips, a second pair of hands took hold and tugged, much faster than Barnaby could have himself, almost instantly freeing him from the clothes. Grateful he didn't even have to sit up, Barnaby's hands gravitated back to his crotch, but he found another unexpected gift—Kotetsu pressed a bottle of lube into his palm. Doubtless the veteran found it in Barnaby's nightstand, but at the moment, Barnaby wouldn't have cared if it came from the moon. He popped the lid and poured a generous dollop onto his fingers before dropping the bottle and pressing his slicked digits against his own hole and pushing one inside.

"Ahhnnn… Nnnngh—haaah—Tiger," Barnaby moaned, forgetting Kotetsu's presence in the room, just touching himself as he stared at the video. "Haaa, Tiger, more… More…"

As desperately as Barnaby wanted it, he held on to his self control until Tiger added a second finger, and Barnaby copied him, thrusting deeper. Tiger taunted his opponent, his voice a little tinny on the speakers, "_You're getting loose quick… So much for being a tough-guy, huh?_"

Tough guy. Barnaby would be a tough guy anywhere but here, anywhere but lying back on his bed with Tiger's fingers—no, his own fingers, sadly—sliding in and out of his ass, aiming for his prostate but never quite hitting, never hitting until—_there_, in the video, Hammerman's sudden lurch and cry, and Barnaby curled his fingers just a little more, his body shaking as he brushed against his pleasure center. Barnaby bucked into his own hand, writhing on the sheets, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, now listening to the video, to the helpless gasps and pleas for mercy. No mercy—no mercy as Barnaby mimicked the video against his own body, fisting his cock and fucking his own ass with his fingers, not even pretending to protest anymore, he just wanted to come, he wanted Tiger to make him come, to splay him wide and dominate every inch of his body. And he felt almost there, too, just a little harder—a little harder, Tiger—c'mon, fuck me, Tiger! Ahhh, Tiger! _Tiger, please!_

The video suddenly cut out. Barnaby's hands continued, determined to reach orgasm with or without a guide, but Barnaby cracked his eyes open to see Kotetsu set the closed laptop on the bedside table. Sometime during Barnaby's self-pleasuring, he had stripped off his pants and underwear, revealing his own thick erection. He stared at Barnaby, eyes filled with affection, and _hunger_.

"If I had a video of you doing that…" Kotetsu mumbled, reaching for Barnaby and plucking his glasses off his face. The whole world blurred, even Kotetsu himself, just a few feet away from him. "You have no idea how hot you look right now."

Barnaby didn't quite know how to respond, but he rolled his hips onto his fingers and moaned, just to see if he could make Kotetsu think he was even sexier. He heard Kotetsu exhale, before he straddled Barnaby's legs and gently took hold of his wrists.

"Let me," he told Barnaby. "Let me touch you."

Barnaby obliged, fingers sliding out of his ass as he loosened his grip on his cock, letting Kotetsu move his hands away from his body. Kotetsu eased his hips closer until his dick pressed against Barnaby's. Barnaby gasped and groaned as Kotetsu gripped their two cocks with one hand, rubbing them against each other. Barnaby thrust a little, but held so firmly, there was nowhere for him to go, just _feel_that hard, hot heat against his shaft, thumb running across his head, breaking contact for just a second as Kotetsu touched his own head, but back again, rubbing against his slit.

"Ahhn, Kotetsu…" Barnaby could barely think beyond this man's name. "K—Kotetsu…"

"Beautiful, Bunny," Kotetsu encouraged. "Just perfect. You're so fucking perfect."

"Hnnaaah… Kote… Kotetsu, fuck me…"

"You're sure? I won't say no if you want it the oth—"

"No! Fuck me!" Barnaby cried, reaching out for Kotetsu, but unable to reach anything but his hand on their dicks. "Fuck me so hard, Tiger, please…"

He heard Kotetsu smirk. "I like 'Kotetsu' while I'm not working," he said. "But I'll fuck you. Just the way you want."

Barnaby shuddered just imagining it. "Mmnnn, yeah… Fuck me now…"

He chuckled this time. "So impatient," Kotetsu said, shifting a half inch closer to Barnaby and reaching out to him. He couldn't really see what was happening until Kotetsu's hand was about a foot away, but he could see three fingers extended. Kotetsu trailed the fingers up his neck to rest on his chin.

"Suck them," Kotetsu ordered. "Hard as you can."

Barnaby parted his lips and tilted his head forward, taking Kotetsu's fingers into his mouth and sucking, stroking any part he could reach with his tongue—the pads of his fingers, the sides of his first two knuckles—coating his fingers thoroughly.

"God, Bunny, just look at you," Kotetsu said, a little moan seeping into his own voice. "Sucking my fingers like you're sucking my cock… You're just amazing, Bunny. So good."

Blinking hazily, Barnaby took Kotetsu's comparison to heart and started bobbing his head on Kotetsu's fingers, as much as possible, dragging his lips across them, lapping his fingertips, before pushing forward again and sucking hard, as if he could pleasure Kotetsu by licking his fingers. That wasn't how fingers worked at all, but it didn't stop Barnaby from trying to get Kotetsu off through his fingers, so long as Kotetsu kept praising him and rubbing their cocks together, the exact particulars of biology were irrelevant. He moaned and swiped his tongue along the underside of Kotetsu's middle finger, massaging the second knuckle before diving deep, pulling back, deep again, back, deep.

"Perfect. So good, Bunny. You like this, too, huh?"

Barnaby weakly moaned an affirmation around the fingers in his mouth.

"I thought you would," Kotetsu shifted the hand on their cocks, too, pressing more fully against Barnaby's to rub him harder. "I think I get you a little better, too."

He cared very little about the prospects of 'being gotten' at this point, just sucking on Kotetsu's phallus-fingers with all his skill and strength.

"You hate losing. You gotta be the best, at everything. And I know you like being a winner, but it's okay," Kotetsu said gently. "You don't have to worry about winning anymore. I'll stay either way. Just worry about feeling good. Let me take care of the rest."

Kotetsu pulled his fingers from Barnaby's mouth with a _pop_, then let the fingers trail down Barnaby's chest, leaving a wet trail as they targeted his nipples, rubbing and pinching and driving Barnaby that little bit more insane.

Just worry about feeling good? How could he worry about feeling good when _everything _felt good, the bed and sheets beneath him, the pillows at his back, the silk pajama top still hanging on his arms, and Kotetsu everywhere, his hands and legs and cock all touching Barnaby and stoking this blaze of mind-numbing pleasure ever higher. Everything was wonderful, and hot, and Kotetsu, the one responsible for this heaven. He honestly did feel fourteen again, confused but curious, aching for a way to feel what had been promised to him in the future: physical pleasure beyond ordinary fun. Adult fun. Back then, Wild Tiger had made those dreams real, in the way he touched others and taught Barnaby to touch himself. Now Tiger was here to give Barnaby everything he wanted. And he didn't even feel ashamed.

But he still didn't have what he truly wanted. "Kotetsu, _fuck me_," Barnaby moaned. "I can't take it, just—ahhh, _fuck_—fuck me!"

The hands shifted again. The hand on Barnaby's chest switched to stroking his cock, wet fingers rubbing along the sides, while Kotetsu's cock and his other hand vanished completely. Barnaby keened a little at the loss.

"Just a second, Bunny," Kotetsu soothed. "It's okay. Just a little more."

Trusting Kotetsu, Barnaby closed his eyes and waited for the other man, hips twitching a little as he tried to urge the hand on his cock to go faster. _Please, Kotetsu, I can't wait anymore, I want you so much… I've wanted you for so long… And you're here, you want me, too…_

Kotetsu placed his hands on the inside of Barnaby's thighs—one hand cooler than the other, and slick—easing Barnaby's legs into the widest split the young man could do. Then, Barnaby felt Kotetsu's cock press against his hole, and after another second, push its hard, lubed tip inside.

Barnaby gasped and shuddered, his eyes rolling back as Kotetsu thrust deeper inside of him. He'd been fucked before, he knew what it felt like, but for some reason, it felt like his first time. Not exactly like his first time, because it didn't hurt the way Barnaby remembered. All the pain of Kotetsu inside him still felt like pleasure, blazing fire and fullness and the feeling that Kotetsu literally possessed him—all of him, from the inside out, all of it belonged to Kotetsu.

"Haaaa! Haa—aah—ahh—Kotetsu!" Barnaby gripped the sheets again as Kotetsu rocked his hips slowly. "Hnnnngh, Kotetsu, mo—more!"

"Working on it," Kotetsu grunted, easing himself in with a practiced technique, little bit out, lot more in, working in deeper until Barnaby felt halfway torn to pieces. But Kotetsu was just getting started—once fully seated, he pulled out and thrust again, a little harder than before, a little faster. Barnaby cried out, a sound that just encouraged Kotetsu further, gripping the outside of Barnaby's legs and holding him in place as Kotetsu drove in, and snapped his hips against Barnaby's ass with a _smack _barely audible over Barnaby's moans.

"Shit, Bunny," Kotetsu groaned, and Barnaby could hear his breathlessness. "You're so tight… Bunny… _Bunny_…"

That dumb nickname. But as much as it irritated him, here, now, it just turned Barnaby's bones to jelly. Kotetsu had a name for him that no one else used (that Barnaby would _never _let anyone else use), a name that reinforced the power Kotetsu held over Barnaby, the big bad Tiger and the cute little Bunny, and all he wanted was to hear it again.

"Ko—Kotetsu," Barnaby lifted his arms, reaching toward Kotetsu, but he couldn't get a grasp on any part of Kotetsu above his waist—he was leaning too far back by a hair.

"Bunny," Kotetsu thrust a little harder, making Barnaby wince and moan, but his hands stayed lifted, searching. "Wha's wrong?"

"I—I can't reach," Barnaby whimpered. "Can't reach you…"

Kotetsu pulled out a bit—and Barnaby cursed himself, he ruined something so fantastic trying to ask for more—but the veteran leaned down low, threading his arms under Barnaby's shoulders again, and buried his face in Barnaby's neck. In this position, Barnaby could clutch the other man's back and rub his dick against his abs, all while Kotetsu's body weight pinned him down and made escape so deliciously impossible, but the true pleasure came when Kotetsu thrust into Barnaby again, and squarely hit that bundle of nerves.

Barnaby tried to hold it back, afraid for Kotetsu's ears, but he just couldn't stop himself, wailing as Kotetsu pushed forward and struck his prostate each time. Far from wincing or turning away, Kotetsu's fingers curled around Barnaby's shoulders as he hit harder, daring himself to see how loud he could make Barnaby scream.

"That's good, Bunny," Kotetsu grunted. "This feels so good… Just like that…"

He knew it felt good—he felt it all over, and felt nothing else, not pain or stress or worry, and Kotetsu's affirmations in his ear just validated the whole experience. He was allowed to feel good. It didn't matter how he came by this pleasure, top or bottom, only that it felt fucking fantastic, and all because of Kotetsu. Barnaby's only job, his only wish, was hold on tight, and Kotetsu turned everything into pleasure. He could have had this earlier, in the ring—no, not really. Kotetsu wouldn't have wanted him then the way he did in that moment, in Barnaby's bed, if Barnaby hadn't managed that first victory. But here, now, he had perfection beyond his wildest dreams.

Then again, he could make one little, final request…

"Aaaaah—Aaaahh—Hhaaaah!"

…If he remembered how to speak. He tried his hardest to slam on the brakes, loosening the legs that somehow ended up clamped around Kotetsu's waist, digging his fingernails into Kotetsu's back, struggling to work more 'nn' sounds into his helpless moans.

"Naaah—Nnnnu—Nooo…"

Kotetsu's body jerked and slowed, and Barnaby heard groans of effort as Kotetsu tried to still his hips.

"Bu—Bunny?" Kotetsu gasped. "Stop?"

"No!" Barnaby breathed. Stopping would be the worst thing in the world. "Keep going—but—growl… please…"

A soft bark of laughter in his ear. "Silly Bunny," Kotetsu chided. "Didn't have—to tell me that."

Before Barnaby could think of any sort of comeback, Kotetsu snapped forward again, and to Barnaby, it was as if he never stopped, just waves of pleasure slamming into him, driving him louder and louder still, just clinging to Kotetsu for dear life, just sinking and floating and flying in every drop of this fire that Kotetsu had to give.

"You're gonna come soon, Bunny," Kotetsu hummed in his ear. "Y'wanna come?"

Stupid question. Stupidest question ever, and Barnaby had heard this old man say some very stupid things, but the most Barnaby could do to convey his burning need to come was whimper more insistently in Kotetsu's ear.

"Y'sure? I dunno…"

Still no speech, but Barnaby's lust-addled mind reeled with, _God, do it, do it Kotetsu, make me come, I need it, I need you, please! _and he moaned and gripped all the harder, encouraging Kotetsu to make good on his promise to fuck Barnaby the way he wanted. But Kotetsu seemed to ignore his wordless pleas, as he slowed his motion to a stop and just lay there, braced an inch above Barnaby.

Despairing, Barnaby continued moaning, pressing his face against Kotetsu's shoulder, hoping against hope that Kotetsu still wanted him, that he hadn't lost interest, that he wasn't about to leave. Kotetsu hushed him again with a few soothing _shhs_, but Barnaby was beyond comforting, digging his fingers as hard as he could into Kotetsu's back, trying to thrust himself onto Kotetsu's cock, nearly delirious with want, but immobile under Kotetsu's body.

And that growl, right in his ear.

It's so brief that Barnaby almost didn't hear it, but hear it he did, and the sound electrified his already hypersensitive body. Groaning, Barnaby shuddered, struggling and clawing less and melting into the bed more—because what was left for him to do, once Tiger growled?

Kotetsu rocked forward, a slow, languid thrust accompanied by another, stronger growl. Barnaby moaned again and let his head fall away from Kotetsu's neck, back onto the pillows. Kotetsu took advantage of the angle to nip at one of Barnaby's hickeys-in-the-making before he thrust a little harder, a little faster, and growled again. Barnaby felt it rumble in Kotetsu's chest, that low, powerful sound, buzzing against his whole body. The pattern continued—Kotetsu's growl growing louder and stronger as he fucked Barnaby harder, and Barnaby was completely lost, his will to resist Kotetsu obliterated as if it never existed, and his body absolutely alive with pleasure and arousal. And Barnaby knew that he was never going to be quite the same ever again—nothing could to compare to sex with Kotetsu, from either side, taking him or being taken. And now there was no way that Barnaby would ever belong to anyone but Kotetsu Kaburagi. In a way, he had never belonged to anyone but him, from the very start.

Kotetsu's cock was relentless, pounding down on Barnaby's prostate until he felt like he couldn't see straight, the feral growl in his ear strangely soothing, like preparing him for the eventual end when Kotetsu devoured him whole. And with every breath he screamed, with every thrust he shook, just feeling, hearing, smelling, almost tasting Kotetsu above him, in him, around him, _everywhere_.

"Come," Kotetsu ordered through his sensual growl. "_Now._"

He couldn't resist. Barnaby's whole body clenched and pulsed with white-hot pleasure, curling every extremity as he writhed under Kotetsu's grip, screaming one last howl of surrender while his orgasm rocked through his whole body, harder than anything Barnaby had ever felt before. As his climax died off, he moaned Kotetsu's name, while the older man continued to fuck him furiously, thrusting into his oversensitive body until he came, too, gasping in Barnaby's ear and filling him deep inside with his hot come. Barnaby whined again, the sensation of Kotetsu's release mixing weirdly and pleasantly with his afterglow.

Finished, Kotetsu pulled out and lay beside Barnaby, breathing deeply. Barnaby got another good look at Kotetsu's post-climax face, calm and sated. Their bodies still mostly intertwined, Barnaby adjusted his grip for a more comfortable hold on Kotetsu, nuzzling him a little bit.

Kotetsu gradually roused himself, kissed Barnaby's cheek, but then tried to get up. Barnaby held firm.

"Don't go," he told Kotetsu, a little hoarse from screaming so long and loud.

"I'm gonna get a tissue, for clean up," Kotetsu explained.

"I'll clean everything tomorrow," Barnaby promised. "Just stay."

Kotetsu raised one eyebrow. "Can we get under the covers?"

Though adverse to much moving too soon, Barnaby agreed, keeping at least one arm around Kotetsu at all times and quickly resuming his tight embrace beneath the blankets, nestling close. This time, Kotetsu chuckled.

"So you're a cuddler, too," he said, humming a little and snuggling Barnaby a bit. "You're cute, li'l cuddle-Bunny…"

The humiliating title of 'cuddle-bunny' needled Barnaby, but he wouldn't be able to summon the energy to correct Kotetsu anytime soon. He just clung a little tighter to Kotetsu, astounded and ecstatic that the veteran was here with him, and wanted him without being paid, without being told. What Barnaby wouldn't give to stay like this forever, just lie in Kotetsu's arms and listen to him breathe, feel his heart beat against his chest…

The rhythm of Kotetsu's heartbeat eased Barnaby to sleep, curled up with the man who had always owned him, body and heart, regardless of how the particular positions fell. And after a night like this, Barnaby didn't see that changing anytime soon.


End file.
